Epidemia
by Medeah
Summary: Traducción al español de "Plague", original de Sassyblondexoxo: Algo éstá pasando en la ciudad de Nueva York... Y se esparce rápidamente.
1. El comienzo

Mientras me tomo un descanso de "Un mal lugar", les presento "Epidemia" (Plague), original de Sassyblondexoxo y traducido por mi (una amateur, por cierto).

Está dedicado a los fanáticos de _Resident Evil; Dawn of the deads, 28 Days_, etc, y todos aquellos filmes donde lo malo no es que hayan muchos muertos, sino que éstos no permanecen así...

n/a: está sugerido para mayores de 13, por violencia y unas cuantas malas palabras. Las tortugas tienen aproximadamente 21 años.

**EPIDEMIA **

(Plague)

**Capitulo uno: El comienzo.**

**DONATELLO **

.- Bola ocho, buchaca de la esquina.

Desprecié las intenciones de Raphael volteando los ojos.

.- De ninguna manera. Si lo logras, voy arriba a buscar la próxima ronda.- Raphael sonrió con presunción. Inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa, lo observé deslizar el taco entre sus dedos al alinear el tiro. Rara vez lo veía tan intensamente concentrado en algo.

.- Mira y aprende, Donnie.- se ufanó, sin perder de vista la bola de cerámica.

Mientras Casey y yo guardábamos silencio, el suave murmullo del aire acondicionado podía oírse en toda la bodega del sótano. La tensión en el aire casi podía tocarse. La mirada de Casey iba de la mano de Raphael a la buchaca, tratando de calcular sus posibilidades.

"Nada como un amigable juego de pool para subir los niveles de testosterona hasta las nubes"

En un repentino arranque de energía, Raphael realizó su tiro con la perfecta mezcla de poder y destreza. La bola rodó sin esfuerzo hasta su objetivo.

.- Diablos.

.- Ey Donnie.- Reflexionó Raphael, haciendo girar el taco alrededor de su mano.- Trae unos pretzels cuando vayas arriba.

Escuché a Casey aclarar su garganta, sacudiendo la botella que sostenía. Sólo una pequeña cantidad de liquido dio vueltas en el fondo.

.- No te preocupes, Casey.- mascullé.- ¿Hay algo más que pueda traerles a sus majestades?

.- Haber, veamos...- Raphael sonrió levemente, pensando en las posibilidades. Sin esperar ninguno de sus comentarios ingeniosos, troté hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de a dos peldaños a la vez. Mi respiración se agitó por el repentino movimiento, tras pasar tantas horas sin hacer nada en el sótano.

La cocina estaba oscuras, la única luz provenía de los resplandecientes números del microondas. Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de ver la hora en él a través de la habitación. 11:48. Era tarde: debería haberlos detenido hacía dos tragos atrás. Suspirando, abrí una de las gavetas, buscando los pretzels de Raphael.

El sonido fue tan suave que por poco no lo escucho. No más que un murmullo, un ligero arañazo en la puerta del frente del apartamento. Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse, el hormigueo de la adrenalina en las puntas de mis dedos. Me quedé de pie, en absoluto silencio, esperando a que el ruido continuase su camino a lo largo del corredor.

Nada.

Traté de reprimir la idea de que algo podía andar mal, pero mi subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo. Era un instinto de guerrero y había aprendido tiempo atrás a no ignorarlo. Sentí mi corazón latiendo bajo mi pecho mientras me deslizaba en la sala de estar, mis sentidos en alerta total. Mi mano se movió lentamente hacia el bo sujeto a mi espalda.

Me posicioné a lo largo de la pared, esperando que la forma de mi cuerpo pudiese confundirse con la superficie de ésta. A lo que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, fui capaz de distinguir las borrosas siluetas de los muebles de Casey.

Me muevo con cuidado hacia la puerta, me pongo tenso de nuevo cuando siento otro sonido. Éste fue más fuerte, un áspero, gutural sonido que parecía haberse originado en la parte de atrás de la garganta de alguien.

El sonido se intensificó, alzándose en una terrorífica nota que hizo temblar la puerta en su marco.

Mi piel comenzó a erizarse.

La puerta se abrió de una sola vez, con una explosión, siendo arrojada hacia atrás por dos enormes sombras.

Bañados en la luz amarilla del pasillo, le di una mirada de reojo a una de las caras a lo que se internaba en el departamento.

Era un hombre, o lo que quedaba de un hombre. Había perdido por completo uno de sus ojos, la cuenca estaba llena de una cremosa sustancia que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

El otro ojo estaba en tinta. Éste ultimo contrastaba duramente con la palidez de su rostro, el cual estaba salpicado de gran número de laceraciones.

Su labio inferior colgaba de su boca con pegajosa saliva goteando de su extremo y cayendo al suelo.

_Era como si algo hubiese drenado la esencia misma del alma de ese hombre._

Sólo les tomó un par de segundos al par de hombres verme. Sus miembros se balanceaban salvajemente, uno de ellos lanzó una lámpara violentamente contra la pared en un arranque de rabia. El otro se lanzó directamente hacia mi.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente como para dejar escapar un sorprendido "¡Quuee...!" antes de sentir mi caparazón golpear en la pared de atrás.

Desorientado, sostuve mi bo contra la garganta del hombre mientras éste gruñía y despotricaba sólo a unos centímetros de mi cara. Su aliento estaba caliente, con el rancio hedor de la muerte.

Traté de barrer los pies del sujeto bajo él, pero sólo conseguí derribarnos a ambos en el suelo. El sujeto pesaba unos cincuenta kilos más que yo y luché por respirar al caer su masa sobre mi pecho.

Sus manos lucharon por inmovilizar mis brazos mientras sus dientes hacían movimientos de masticar, en el aire en frente de mi.

Luché contra él lo mejor que pude, sintiendo pánico al darme cuanta que no podía moverme.

Repentinamente, un grito retumbó en la habitación, un horrible sonido lleno de rabia y dolor.

Fue seguido de un estrépito y vi la mesa de café colapsar al caer la otra figura al suelo.

Su compañero volvió la cabeza hacia el ruido, pero fue rápidamente empujado hacia atrás cuando una mano verde lo levantó por los aires.

Vi un cuello abierto y expuesto y luego la hoja del sai de Raphael deslizarse a través de la piel, la sangre salpicando a mi alrededor.

El cuerpo se agitó espasmódicamente por algunos momentos, luego cayó inerte. Raphael lo arrojó al suelo.

Mis ojos buscaron los de mi hermano, mirándolo jadeando, cansado e impactado. Raphael sostenía sólo una de sus armas y me di cuenta que la otra estaba incrustada en el pecho del segundo cuerpo.

Raph debió haber escuchado los destrozos desde el sótano, en silencio le agradecí a Dios que el alcohol no hubiese afectado su velocidad.

.- ¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó Raphael, arrodillándose a mi lado. No me moví. Todavía estaba tratando de superar la impresión por lo que acababa de ver. Todo el ataque había durado menos de un minuto. Incluso aunque ellos estaban muertos, no podía sacudirme el miedo que aún me embargaba.

.- Si.- conseguí susurrar. Me concentré en mi respiración, tratando de calmarme.

Raph me ofreció una mano y le permití ayudarme a levantarme del piso. Ambos nos pusimos de pie, espalda con espalda, estudiando los cuerpos enfrente de nosotros.

.- Hey, Don?.- Raph hizo una pausa, su mirada fija en el rostro de uno de los hombres.- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

**MIGUELANGEL **

.- ¿Te importaría?.- preguntó April, poniendo una almohada justo sobre mis piernas, yo sacudí mi cabeza, observando como doblaba sus rodillas y se recostaba. Su cabello me picó la piel al desparramarse sobre la almohada.

El suave resplandor de la televisión iluminaba la habitación, mezclándose con la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana. El volumen estaba bastante alto, probablemente demasiado alto para lo tarde que era. Pero April insistió, diciendo que sus vecinos siempre salían los sábados en la noche de todas formas. Además, agregó, la verdadera gloria de Top Gun sólo podía ser apreciada con el estruendo de los aeroplanos a todo volumen. Y la voz sexy de Tom Cruise.

Tengo que admitir que estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme en la película. Incluso antes de que ella se recostara contra mi, el aroma de su perfume me distaría de la TV. Sentirla tan cerca de mi ahora, estaba haciendo que mi aliento quedase atrapado en mi garganta.

Sabía que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella, jamás sería considerado más que como un amigo. Ninguno de mis hermanos sería considerado de otra forma.

Aún así, eso no cambiaba el efecto que ella producía en mi.

Sin ninguna advertencia, todo se detuvo. La televisión se apagó y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad. Incluso las luces en el exterior titilaron brevemente y luego se apagaron.

.- Genial.- dijo April sarcásticamente, levantándose de mis piernas. Comenzó a caminar a tientas alrededor del mobiliario, hacia la ventana.

_Si, genial._

.- Parece como un apagón.- se quejó. Su frente estaba presionada contra el cristal mientras miraba por la ventana.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- Bromee, mirando las cortinas alrededor de su silueta en sombras.

No respondió mi pregunta, quedándose en silencio por algunos minutos, luego la escuché exclamar con asombro.

Reconocí ese sonido. Miedo. Estuve a su lado casi instantáneamente, tratando de ver que era lo que había atraído su atención. Mis ojos sondearon las calles, buscando en las sombras señales de movimiento. No tuve que buscar demasiado.

Un grupo de personas estaba persiguiendo a una mujer y a un niño por entre los automóviles aparcados. La mujer sostenía la mano del pequeño, tirando de él por sobre la acera mientras ella corría por abajo. Su esfuerzo fue en vano. El líder del grupo agarró la camiseta del niño, arrastrándolo, soltándolo de la mano de su madre. La vi detenerse y volverse, justo cuando era derribada por otros dos miembros del grupo. Se sentaron sobre ella, clavándola al pavimento.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a aquella escena, como cuando hay un horrible accidente de autos del que no puedes desviar la mirada.

Uno de los hombres tenía su mandíbula encajada en el hombro del pequeño, tirándolo contra la ventana de una camioneta roja. La madre aún estaba en el suelo, las dos figuras trataban de tirar cada uno por su lado mientras luchaban con ella.

Mientras miraba, otro grupo grande de gente salió expelido desde la puerta principal del edificio frente al de April. Se abalanzaron bajo la luz de la luna, tratando de decidir qué dirección seguir. Mientras dudaban, una mujer de cabello muy largo agarró la base de un poste de luz y comenzó a sacudirlo sin piedad.

Una sensación de horror me recorrió.

Otro de ellos había perdido un brazo.

_Qué estaba pasando!_

April debía haberlo visto también. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus piernas se doblaban bajo su peso. Pensé que estaba por desmayarse, pero su respiración permaneció desigual cuando la atrapé.

.- M-miguel...- lloriqueó, al borde de la hiperventilación.

No pude encontrar mi voz para darle ánimos. El pánico estaba inundando mi pecho mientras continuaba observando los sucesos que ocurrían en el exterior. La multitud finalmente había decidido hacia donde correr.

_Hacia las escaleras del edificio de April_.

**Continuará...**

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, haber que les ha parecido esta historia.


	2. Heroismo e histeria

"_**Por el piquete de mis pulgares,**_

_**algo malo viene a estos lugares".**_

_**William Shakespeare, Macbeth**_

Capitulo 2: Heroísmo e histeria 

**LEONARDO.**

Suspiré, alzando mis brazos hacia arriba, estirando mis hombros. El movimiento causó una leve corriente de aire, haciendo vacilar la llama de las velas alrededor de la alfombra para meditación.

Me senté y observé las sombras danzando extrañamente a través de la habitación.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no logré sentirlo esta noche.

_Por Dios, Maestro. ¿Habrá alguna vez en que no lo extrañe?_

Levantándome lentamente, soplé las velas y pensé en ir a la cama. Pero sabía que no estaba cansado. Me había tomado el día libre de entrenar y probablemente ese fuera el porqué no podía concentrarme en mi meditación. La falta de ejercicio siempre hacia que mis músculos se sintieran nerviosos y ansiosos.

En vez de eso, decidí encaminarme a casa de April. Ella y Miguelangel eran búhos nocturnos y estarían despiertos por lo menos por otro par de horas viendo películas. Además, sabía que necesitaba compañía en ese momento, era difícil estar sólo cuando extrañaba tanto al maestro Splinter.

Aunque había fallecido hacía un año ya, habían noches en que la pérdida parecía tan reciente. Sentía como si mi corazón se rompiera una vez más.

El aire en los túneles del drenaje se sentía más cálido de lo que debería estar para la época del año. Estaba transpirando tras sólo unos cuantos minutos de haber dejado la guarida. La época de verano siempre era un tiempo difícil para nosotros, y tenía el presentimiento de que ese año iba a ser especialmente malo. Raphael se quejaría constantemente sobre lo caluroso que estaba, dándole lata a Donatello para que reparase el aire acondicionado. Ellos tenían la misma discusión todos los veranos.

La bocina de mi celular casi me hace saltar. Comenzó con una animada interpretación de la obertura de Guillermo Tell, (el ring tone de Miguelangel). Contesté y me sorprendí cuando escuché la voz de April en vez de la de mi hermano.

.- ¿Leo, Dios¿dónde estás¡la gente se está volviendo loca por ac�! Me encerré en mi habitación y Miguel está...

.-¡Whoa April, tienes que calmarte...- le interrumpí.- Ya casi estoy en tu departamento. ¿Qué quieres decir con que la gente se está volviendo loca?

.- ¡Se están matando unos a otros en las calles!.- prácticamente gritó en el teléfono.- ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!...- hubo un fuerte estrépito de fondo y luego la escuché gritar el nombre de Miguel.

Me eché a correr.

**MIGUELANGEL **

Sabía que estábamos jodidos.

Con la sensación de movimiento en cámara lenta de una pesadilla, había arrastrado a April y la había llevado al dormitorio. No creía que ella tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo por sí misma. El corto viaje sólo había requerido de unos cuantos segundos, pero se había sentido como si fueran horas mientras corría por el pasillo.

Arrojándola sobre la cama, le tiré mi teléfono, diciéndole que llamara a Leo. Con Don y Raph donde Casey, él era probablemente el más cercano. Haciendo girar la cerradura a lo que salía, me volví a enfrentar a quien fuera (o lo que fuera) que estaba viniendo hacia la puerta de enfrente.

_¿qué demonios estaba mal con estas personas?_

Con mi mente a toda velocidad, trataba desesperadamente de pensar en alguna clase de plan. Mi más grande problema era la misma puerta de enfrente. El edificio de April era viejo y no habían demasiados cerrojos protegiendo los apartamentos. La cerradura que tenía April era rudimentaria y le habíamos estado rogando por meses para que la cambiara. Sabía que si alguien realmente quería entrar, probablemente lo lograría.

El otro problema era que no veía nada con que poder reforzarla. Todo lo que había en la sala, o era muy pesado para levantarlo por mi mismo, o demasiado liviano para que sirviera de algo. Así que hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió.

Retrocedí y esperé por el mejor entrenamiento que iba a tener en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Aguantando la respiración, escuché el retumbar de los pasos en el pasillo. Los escuché repiquetear en la escalera. Por el ruido y por lo que había visto por la ventana, estimaba que debían haber por lo menos veinte de ellos.

Vagamente me pregunté que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer si ellos trataban de entrar.

¿Debía lanzar golpes asesinos, Dios, algunos de ellos eran mujeres. Además, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando o qué eran ellos antes de...

El primer grupo de personas pasó corriendo por fuera del apartamento de April, y continuaron por el corredor. Por un segundo pensé que tal vez habíamos tenido suerte y nos iban a dejar en paz por completo.

_Pero no._

_¡Mierda!_

Precedido por un horrible rasguido, alguien había comenzado a lanzarse a sí mismo contra la puerta. La voz apenas sonaba humana.

Un momento después, una segunda persona se le unió, luego una tercera.

Vi como los goznes de arriba se rompieron primero, enviando una lluvia de astillas de madera a lo largo de la alfombra de bienvenida.

Un golpe final envió la puerta hacia delante, un cuerpo pasó a través y aterrizó en el suelo.

Mis ojos se habían ajustado los suficiente a la oscuridad como para saber que se trataba de la mujer sin un brazo.

La sangre aún chorreaba desde el muñón en pulsos continuados, imitando los latidos de su corazón.

Permaneció con la cabeza baja, balanceándose y pateando cuando otros dos hombres pasaron sobre ella.

El primero de ellos vino a mi rápidamente, caminaba vacilante y fuera de balance, podía bajarlo fácilmente con una patada barredora. El segundo parecía incluso más desorientado, chocando contra un largo florero de vidrio a un costado del sofá de la sala. El florero golpeó el suelo con fuerza, rompiéndose en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

Un grito ahogado de April hizo eco desde la habitación.

Mala movida de su parte.

Mientras me hacía cargo del segundo tipo, otras tres personas se abalanzaron sobre la puerta. Al escuchar el grito, su atención se alejó de mi y se concentró más profundamente en el apartamento.

Se abalanzaron directamente hacia la fuente de su voz.

Una mujer resbaló en los trozos de vidrio y pude retenerla tomándola por la camiseta. Ella se giró furiosa, siseando y estirando sus garras hacia mi cuello. La arrojé hacia atrás, hacia el sof�, donde quedó hecha un ovillo. Para entonces, yo ya estaba volviendo hacia los otros, quienes ya se habían deslizado junto a mi hacia el pasillo.

.- ¡Ey!.- grité tan alto como pude.- ¡Vuelvan y peleen, malditos pirádos!

Funcionó. Lo que fuera que andaba mal con esas personas, ciertamente no los hacía más astutos.

Un par de ellos volvió atacándome, sus brazos balanceándose con furia. Me los eché a los dos a la vez, pateando a uno en la cara y al otro tirándolo por sobre mi hombro. Mientras caían, tres más corrieron a ocupar su lugar.

Eran grandes. Eso era todo lo que podía decir de los tres que siguieron en esa oscuridad. Uno de ellos tosía incontrolablemente, enviando alguna especie de liquido, salpicando el suelo. Estaba agradecido de no poder ver qué era.

En vez de esperar a que ellos vinieran a mi, yo corrí hacia ellos, azotando duro a uno en la cara con un nunchaco. Aulló de dolor, trepándose sobre uno de los cuerpos desparramados en el suelo.

Justo después de que mi arma golpeara, sentí otro crujido a mis pies. Un pedazo de vidrio fue a parar bajo mi talón, haciendo que mi rodilla se doblara por la sorpresa y el dolor. Me caí.

Mientras caía, traté de girarme sobre mi espalda, para tener al menos una pierna libre para defenderme.

Gracias a Dios no tuve que hacerlo.

Un cálido liquido golpeó mi pecho, aposándose en el centro y luego escurriendo por los costados. Sangre.

Entornando los ojos, me di cuenta que cada hombre tenía al menos diez centímetros de afilado metal sobresaliendo por sus estómagos.

Leonardo.

Cerré mis ojos, permitiéndome recuperar el aliento. Las katanas hicieron un escalofriante sonido al deslizarse cuando las retiró de sus cuerpos, empujando éstos hacia el corredor.

.- ¿Estás herido?.- preguntó Leonardo, su voz monótona. Siempre se ponía así cuando estaba peleando.

.- Estoy bien.

.- Toma a April y vayan a la salida de incendios. Hasta el techo. Hay gente por todos lados allá fuera.

Usé mi caparazón para rodar hasta ponerme de pie, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no cojear. Leonardo permaneció junto a la puerta, custodiando la entrada.

Con una mano en la pared, me moví tan rápido como pude hacia la habitación de April. Toqué suavemente, esperando no asustarla.

.- April, abre la puerta, soy Miguel.

Hubo una pausa, luego la puerta se abrió crujiendo vacilante. Habían golpes en el piso sobre nosotros, al menos dos o tres pares de pies que corrían. Ella casi cayó de vuelta en el dormitorio, pero alcancé a agarrar su mano.

.- Tenemos que movernos April. No vamos al techo.

.- Ok.- murmuró, apretando con fuerza mi mano.- No puedo ver muy bien.

_Eso era probablemente algo bueno. _

La guíe de vuelta a la sala, con cuidado por entre los cuerpos tirados en el piso. Me di cuenta de los horrible que olía ahí, era tan horrible que no podía siquiera describirlo.

Al ir hacia la ventana, vi que Leo se había movido fuera de la puerta del apartamento, deshaciéndose de dos personas más.

April abrió la ventana, tirándola hacia arriba con un suave gruñido.

El ruido del exterior era casi abrumador. La mayoría eran gritos, con el ocasional claxon de un vehículo o el ruido de un vidrio roto. La calle estaba ahora llena de gente, todas moviéndose en distintas direcciones. Era difícil decir quien perseguía y quien estaba siendo perseguido. Vi a un hombre ser derribado sobre el césped, y ser desgarrado por dos mujeres jóvenes.

.- April¡vamos!.- Puse mis manos en sus caderas, medio guiándola, medio empujándola fuera de la ventana y hacia la salida de incendios. Tropezó, pero rápidamente logró afirmarse, comenzando a escalar. La seguí muy cerca de ella.

El edificio era de sólo cinco pisos, así que no nos iba a tomar demasiado llegar hasta el techo. Miré tras de mi, esperando ver a Leonardo. En vez de eso, tuve otro golpe de adrenalina.

Unas cuantas personas de abajo nos habían visto en la escalera y estaban ahora subiéndose a la cima de un contenedor de basura. Aunque sus movimientos eran espasmódicos, me di cuenta que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que alcanzaran la salida de incendios.

.- ¡Leo!.- sabía que mi voz se perdía con todo ese ruido, pero grité de todas formas. Miré hacia el segundo piso, debatiéndome entre dejar a April y regresar a buscarlo. Afortunadamente, vi a mi hermano saltar a través de la ventana unos cuantos segundos después.

Se movía rápido. Realmente rápido. No me tomó demasiado darme cuenta porqué. Para cuando hubo alcanzado el tercer piso, gente comenzó a emerger desde el departamento de April. Los primero sólo permanecieron de pie en el descansillo de la escalera, saltando de arriba abajo y agitando la barandilla. Pero luego, unos hombres comenzaron a escalar seguidos por dos mujeres más.

Alcanzando ya el techo, vi a Leo detenerse, sacando una katana de su espalda. Comenzó a golpear tan fuerte como podía uno de los lados de la escalera bajo él. Con unos cuantos golpes duros de cada lado, el metal se separó. Entonces escaló hasta el techo y lo ayudé, tirándolo por sobre el borde.

.- Aquí, encárgate de este lado.- Dijo Leo, alcanzándome la otra katana. Cada uno cortó la barra que nos correspondía, aliviados cuando el pedazo de escalera cayó graciosamente a la calle bajo nosotros.

Todavía jadeando, Leonardo comenzó a correr a lo largo de ese lado del techo. Estaba mirando por sobre el borde, asegurándose de que no había otra forma de subir. Quería ayudar, pero el dolor en mi se estaba extendiendo a toda mi pierna. La sangre todavía corría por mi tobillo. Hice una mueca, tratando de voltearlo para poder ver la herida. Sólo la punta de largo y afilado pedazo de vidrio sobresalió. El resto estaba todavía incrustado en la piel.

April permaneció de pie por unos momentos, mirando a la escalera. Podía ver que su cuerpo estaba todavía temblando. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie podía seguirnos, vino a sentarse junto a mi, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Ninguno de los dos habló.

Leonardo se nos unió unos cuantos minutos después. Se estiró completamente sobre su espalda, dejándose caer con cansancio.

.- Ey¿Miguel?.

.- ¿Si?

.- Llama a Raph.

**Continuará. **


	3. Divididos

_**Unidos aguantamos...**_

_**Divididos, ¿caemos?...**_

**Capitulo 3: Divididos.**

**Raphael**

Por lo que había visto y definitivamente por lo que había oído, algo estaba realmente mal con los dos hombres tirados en el piso del departamento de Casey. Estiré la mano hacia la pared detrás de mi, buscando el interruptor de la luz.

.- ¿Qué demo...?.- la voz de Casey se apagó al detenerse en la sala. Tras unos breves momentos de parpadear ante la repentina luminosidad, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

Pozas de sangre seguían filtrándose en la alfombra bajo los cadáveres. Aunque no podía ver el rostro del hombre más alejado, el otro parecía estar mirando directo hacia mi. Al menos con el ojo que todavía le quedaba. Boquiabierto, sus labios estaban torcidos en un grito silencioso mientras la sangre caía por su cuello. Habían evidencias de otras heridas en su mejilla, levemente bajo su oreja.

Casi lucían como marcas de dientes.

Algo les había pasado a esos tipos antes de que atacaran a Donatello.

Don golpeó levemente con la punta del pie a uno de los hombres. Al no haber respuesta, pareció satisfecho de que el intruso estuviera, de hecho, muerto. Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta de entrada, todavía colgando torcida en su marco.

Lo observé moviéndose a inspeccionar el pasillo, golpeando su bo contra la palma de su mano. Por una vez, estaba dispuesto a no hacer caso a la posibilidad de que otro de los inquilinos lo viera.

Casey todavía se veía impresionado. No creo que pudiera decidir qué era más alarmante, si el hecho de que acababa de _matar_ a dos personas, o de que acababa de dejar un tremendo desastre en su sala. Creo que era más lo ultimo.

Casey no era la clase de tipo que ganaría un premio a la sensibilidad.

Retiré mi propia arma del segundo cuerpo, limpiando la punta en la camiseta del hombre antes de volver a deslizarla en mi cinturón. Viendo la ubicación de la herida, no pude menos que sonreír. Casi perfectamente centrada. Bastante bien para haberlo hecho a oscuras.

.- ¿Eh, ¿chicos, ¿quieren venir a ver esto?.- preguntó Don, de pie en la entrada, volviéndonos la espalda. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia delante, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

Casey y yo intercambiamos miradas.

_Genial. Qué podía ser más interesante que lo que había aquí dentro._

Sangre. Montones de ella. Pintaban las paredes en una fina capa, en vez de las pozas coaguladas en el departamento de Casey. La mayoría estaba concentrada justo afuera de la puerta, debajo de una abolladura en la pared contraria. Parecía como si alguien hubiese sido arrojado contra ella.

La sensación de miedo aún flotaba en el aire, dejada por la desafortunada alma que había sufrido lo peor de la destrucción.

Lo que más me molestó eran las huellas rojas de pisadas que continuaban a lo largo del corredor.

Con las puntas de sus dedos, Don siguió el contorno de la abolladura en la pared.

.- Esto es una locura.- Murmuró, para sí mismo. Se volvió hacia mi.- Tenemos que irnos. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean. Además, podré pensar mejor cuando esté de vuelta en la guardia.

Asentí.

,.- Casey, deberías llamar a la policía, antes de que alguien más lo haga.- Continuó, lanzando una mirada cautelosa a las puertas vecinas.

.- ¿Y decirles qué, ¡tengo dos tipos muertos en mi apartamento, y miren esto,.- se movió hacia la horripilante escena que tenía enfrente.- ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?.

Silencio.

.-¿Chicos?

.- Sólo diles que fuiste a ver una película, volviste a casa y esto fue lo que encontraste.- Dijo Donatello, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Casey al pasar.- No tenemos tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

.- Siii, eso sí que va a resultar.- Murmuró Casey.- Así que Don, ¿puedo culparte cuando metan mi trasero en prisión?.

Donatello alzó las manos mientras se metía de nuevo en el apartamento.

Comenzaba a seguirlos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miguel. Al menos no era Leonardo, realmente no tenía ganas de explicarle todo esto a él. Indudablemente encontraría la forma de torcer las cosas en un sermón...

.- Miguel, no puedo hablar ahora. Don y yo recién nos vamos del apartamento de Casey.

.- ¿Están ustedes bien?.- sonaba ansioso.

_¿Cómo supo que algo andaba mal?_

.- Si, estamos bien. Mira, hablaremos cuando volvamos a la guarida.

.- Viejo, Leo quiere que prendas la TV.

.- ¿Qué, Miguel ya te dije, no puedo...- Hubo un sonido como de algo que se revolvía y de repente la voz de Leonardo rugía del otro lado.

.- ¡¡Demonios Raphael, prende la TV!

Fruncí el ceño.

.- ¿Sabes qué Leo, me estoy cansando de tu...

Esta vez fui interrumpido por un estrépito en la cocina. Me voltee, viendo a Donatello alejándose de algo, tirando a Casey hacia atrás por la camiseta. Los dos se inclinaron para recuperar balance, luego se paralizaron. Sus expresiones estaban fijas en algo frente a ellos en el cuarto contiguo.

Todavía sujetando el teléfono, corría al lado de mi hermano, buscando la fuente de su sorpresa. Cuando la encontré, sentí mi cuerpo retroceder. Era la ventana que usábamos para entrar y salir del departamento de Casey en el primer piso.

La cara de una mujer estaba presionada contra el cristal.

Sus ojos estaban nublados, amenazantes. Las palmas abiertas, arrastrando sus manos a lo largo del cristal en constantes golpes. Manchas de saliva pintaban el área de la ventana frente a su boca. Parecía como si la estuviera lamiendo.

.- ¿Raph, ¡Raph! ¡¿qué está pasando, ¡Raphael!.- la voz ahogada de Leonardo salió de mi mano derecha.

Escuché sus demandas, pero no podía desviar mi atención de la ventana. Las acciones de la mujer eran demasiados perturbadoras, estaba hipnotizado.

Donatello me quitó el teléfono.

.- Leo, cálmate. Algo... realmente inusual, está pasando por acá... si, dos tipos irrumpieron en el apartamento, y... ¿qué? ¿en el techo? ¿April está con ustedes?... Jesús... si, todavía tenemos electricidad.- Donatello hizo una pausa y me golpeteó el hombro con la mano.

.- Raph, ve a mirar afuera. En la sala.- Me dijo moviendo sólo los labios, todavía escuchando a Leonardo por el otro lado.

No tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía buscar, pero obedecí.

_¿Más gente loca, ¿acaso pensaba Don que habían más como esos dos hombres y la mujer de la ventana?_

Deslicé mis dedos entre los visos de la persiana, levantándolo sólo uno lo necesario para espiar a través.

Casey vivía en un apacible calle, en una zona de la ciudad estrictamente residencial . Esa era la principal razón por la cual nos sentíamos tan cómodos pasando el rato ahí. Podía verse muy poca gente yendo y viniendo, especialmente en horas de la noche. Por lo cual estaba alarmado al presenciar una pequeña multitud corriendo por la mitad de la calle.

Gente de todas las edades. Parecían como si estuviesen siendo perseguidas. Un auto pasó junto a ellos, conducido por sobre la acera para evitar atropellar a alguien. Otra persona estaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina de una parada de buses techada, con las manos envolviendo s cabeza para protegerla. Con mi oído tan cerca de la ventana, el distante chillido de las sirenas de los policías era apenas audible.

_Mierda._

.- ¿Don?

Donatello estiró su mano hacia mi, diciéndome que permaneciera en silencio. Todavía estaba hablando con Leonardo y podía decir que ambos estaban en desacuerdo sobre algo. Don había alzado la voz unas cuantas notas.

.- Leo, realmente creo que deberíamos tratar de volver a la guarida... me doy cuenta de ello, pero no crees que podemos pelear para abrirnos paso... ¿en serio, ¿todos?... no, no estoy seguro de qué es lo que está mal con ellos...- exhaló Donatello tajamente, con frustración.

.- ¿Cómo se ve allá afuera?.- preguntó suavemente Casey, viniendo a pararse junto a mi.

.- La gente se está volviendo loca. Hay una gran multitud en las calles.

Casey apretó los dientes. Su pie estaba tamborileando nerviosamente en el suelo. Creo que Don escuchó lo que dije, porque hizo contacto visual conmigo mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono.

.- Ese es un buen punto Leo, pero...

La cabeza de Don giró hacia la puerta del frente. No había nada ahí, pero repentinamente me di cuenta de la causa de su preocupación. Pasos. Sonoros pasos que corrían.

.- Esta bien Leo, nos vamos. Te llamaré de vuelta..- Cerró la tapita del teléfono y se movió hacia la entrada del sótano. Iba rápido, indicándonos que le siguiéramos.

Dejé que Casey fuera primero, dándole una ultima y desconcertada mirada a la mujer de la ventana. Sus acciones no habían cambiado para nada. Era como si se hubiese quedado atascada en la ventana.

Silenciosamente, troté escaleras abajo tras Casey.

El sótano no tenía puerta, me molestaba que no pudiéramos levantar una barrera tras nosotros, incluso cuando ésta sería más sicológica que física.

La habitación estaba tal cual la dejamos, las latas de cerveza estaban amontonadas en una pirámide sobre la mesa, las bolas de pool colocadas en el dispensador, listas para otra partida. Un triunfo más, y me hubiera llevado a casa los cincuenta dólares que Casey y yo habíamos apostado al inicio de la tarde.

Era increíble cuánto había cambiado la noche en treinta minutos.

.- Nos vamos a la bodega..- Nos dijo Donatello, haciéndonos a un lado. Agarró una radio reloj que habíamos puesto en la mesa junto con las latas de cerveza.

Me percaté de su plan. O más bien, del _plan de Leonardo_. Nos íbamos a atrincherar a nosotros mismos dentro de la pequeña diminuta bodega de Casey.

Vacilé, de repente reacio a seguir adelante con la idea. Recordé la conversación de Don y Leo en el teléfono. ¿Por qué no podíamos tratar de volver a la guarida, ¿o mejor, tratar de encontrarnos con ellos? ¿no sería mejor si estuviéramos todos juntos?.

.- Espera un minuto Don. No creo que esto me guste.

Casey, quien ya había desaparecido dentro de la bodega, asomó la cabeza y miró a Donatello con preocupación.

Donatello no consideró mi opinión. Atrajo el cable de la radio del suelo, tomando también un paquete medio comido de Doritos que estaban sobre la mesa de pool. Habiéndose asegurado que no dejaba atrás nada de valor, se volteó avanzando hacia Casey.

Crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho, rehusándome a seguirlo. Después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos pasándome de largo, se giró, mirándome irritado. Me habló en voz baja.

.- Raph, por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías, por favor, confiar en que el juicio de alguien más podría ser mejor que el tuyo, no estoy de acuerdo con esto tampoco, pero creo que es lo más seguro que podemos hacer llegados a este punto. Especialmente si estoy en lo cierto respecto a lo que está pasando.

Gruñí, considerando su opinión.

.- Raph, no voy a pararme a pelear contigo. Ahora por favor, mete tu trasero en esa habitación antes de que alguien llegue corriendo por esas escaleras.- Donatello se me quedó mirando fijo, algo que jamás antes había estado ni cerca de hacer en toda su vida. Bajo otras circunstancias, probablemente me habría hecho reír, sino hubiera quedado desconcertado por su osadía.

Pero también había visto algo más en sus ojos que me hizo escucharlo.

Miedo.

Donatello sabía algo que yo no. Y lo estaba asustando más que la mierda.

Podría haber estado más que enojado, pero no era estúpido. Desvié la mirada y caminé en silencio dentro de la bodega.

Me pareció escuchar que Don exhalaba a lo que pasaba junto a él, como si hubiese estado reteniendo el aliento.

Casey había comenzado a batallar con una gran cómoda de metal para herramientas, tratando de empujarla desde la esquina. Don y yo fuimos a ayudarle y entre los tres fuimos capaces de arrastrarla hasta la puerta. Levanté unas cuantas cajas más desde una repisa, buscando reforzar los lados de la cómoda.

Incluso con la puerta bloqueada, no podía sacudirme esa sensación de preocupación. No me gustaba el hecho de que estuviéramos efectivamente separados de nuestros hermanos y de April. Vi a Casey echar su cabeza para atrás contra la pared, respirando lenta y pausadamente. Olvidé lo difícil que era esto para él. Él era extremadamente claustrofóbico. Pero en este caso, la fobia a los maniátilunáticos perdidos por ahí, había ganado.

Donatello estaba ocupado buscando un toma corriente. Estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, guiando el enchufe de la radio por el espacio detrás de un pequeño refrigerador. Habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba, se echó hacia atrás, tirando del botón de encendido.

.- Veamos si alguien tiene algunas respuestas.

**Continuará.**


	4. Voces en la noche

Disculpen la tardanza los que hayan estado esperando la continuación...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Epidemia: Una enfermedad ampliamente extendida caracterizada por un gran numero de muertes.**

"_**Pestilencia, enfermedad y guerra,**_

_**atormentan este triste lugar.**_

_**Y nada dura para siempre; **_

_**Esa es la verdad que debemos afrontar"**_

**- El libro de Penas Contadas**

** Capitulo cuatro: Voces en la noche**

**LEONARDO**

La oscuridad se estaba volviendo más profunda.

Nubes de tormenta se aproximaban desde el Este, sus siniestras formas eran más oscuras que la noche misma. Rápidamente cubrieron las estrellas y la luz de la luna se iba y volvía al pasar ellas por encima. Era casi como si la naturaleza pudiese sentir la energía del caos y el pánico que estaban por venir.

Miré a Abril, su cara enterrada en el hombro de Miguel. Él tenía su mano sobre la oreja de ella, con sus dedos golpeaba suavemente su cabello en un intento por protegerla de los gritos que provenían de la calle bajo nosotros. Mientras más gente se reunía, más fuertes se volvían. Pronto, las voces individuales se unieron en una sola, transformándose en un discordante y agudo lamento en la lejanía.

Era extraño, el ver a mi hermano tan estoico. Normalmente, estaría perdido emocionalmente en una situación como ésta. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a que Miguel encubriera el miedo con bromas y hablando sin parar. Estaba agradecido de que hubiese madurado lo suficiente como para reconocer las necesidades de alguien más y como para ser capaz de actuar apropiadamente frente a esa necesidad.

O quizás, él estaba recibiendo tanto consuelo de Abril como ella de él.

Sé que estaba divagando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Raphael, Don y Casey. Donatello había dicho que dos hombres habían irrumpido en el apartamento de Casey y que algo andaba horriblemente mal con ellos. Casey vivía a varios kilómetros de acá, lo que significaba que se estaba expandiendo. Sólo podía esperar a que me hubiesen escuchado y se hubieran ido a un lugar seguro.

Seguro, podríamos sin duda abrirnos paso hasta la guarida, pero por lo que había presenciado hasta ahora, un solo pensamiento persistía en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tal si esas personas tenían alguna especie de enfermedad¿Podría ser esa la razón por la cual todos actuaban de esa manera?. Si así era, acercarnos demasiado posiblemente significaría contagiarse.

No quería correr ese riesgo.

Estaba seguro de haber convencido a Don, pero no estaba seguro con Raph. No había duda de que habría puesto problemas, él no era de los que ceden, cualquiera fuera la situación, no importa cuan extraña.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de mi idea.

Testarudo cabeza hueca.

Desee que llamase.

El sonido de disparos cortaron la noche como cuchillos. La detonación resonó contra las paredes del edificio y parecía venir justo de debajo de nosotros.

Miguelangel y Abril estuvieron de inmediato de pie., buscando con los ojos sobre la azotea, hacia la escalera que habíamos usado para subir.

Los segundos pasaron.

Nada.

Volví a mirar a Miguel. Todavía estaba inmóvil, paralizado, escuchando y observando por si surgía alguna posible amenaza. Me di cuenta que tenía una rodilla flectada, evitando cargar su peso en el pie izquierdo. Entrecerré los ojos y supe porqué. La sangre se estaba reuniendo en un oscuro charco en el piso bajo él.

.- Dios, Miguel.- me aproximé a él, preocupado. No estábamos en posición de atender apropiadamente ninguna herida. Sólo esperaba que no fuera serio.- Déjame ver.

.- ¿Eh?.- Miguel salió de repente de su trance, siguiendo mi mirada y dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de su pie. Suspiró, decidiendo sentarse nuevamente y estirar su pierna para que yo pudiese tener una mejor vista. Tomé su tobillo e hice lo que pude para ver la herida en la escasa luz de luna.

Estaba mal. Tan mal que supe que no sería capaz de caminar por un par de horas. La hinchazón ya comenzaba a extenderse hasta el tobillo y la piel estaba caliente con la inflamación. Palpando suavemente con mis dedos, pude sentir un largo pedazo de vidrio todavía enterrado en su talón.

.- ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?.- me sonrió tristemente.

.- Ustedes siempre me están molestando para que sea más rudo.- me reí levemente, sonriéndole de vuelta. Ese era el Miguel que conocía.

.- Cierra tus ojos, hermano. Voy a tener que tirar de esto.

.- ¿Estás seguro, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él.- Bromeó Miguel, echándose para atrás sobre sus codos para ponerse más cómodo. Estaba comenzando a quitarme la bandana cuando Abril me detuvo.

.- Espera Leo.- tomó la parte de debajo de su camiseta y la pasó por encima de su cabeza, alargándomela, estirando el top elasticado que estaba usando debajo.

.- Esto es mucho más grueso que tu bandana. Probablemente más limpio también.- agregó.

.- Gracias.- le dije, ignorando su sarcasmo. Puse la camiseta sobre mi hombro. Agarrando la punta del vidrio, suavemente lo jalé hacia arriba y hacia delante, deteniéndome cuando sentí su pierna dar una sacudida. No fue intencional, sólo una natural reacción al dolor. Traté de pensar en una distracción.

.- ¡Ey, Miguel¿sabes a que me recuerda esto¿recuerdas cuando Abril nos dio esos adornos de cristal para Navidad?.- pregunté, mientras hablaba volví a jalar el vidrio.

Miguel arrugó la cara, haciendo una mueca de dolor y pensando al mismo tiempo.

.- Oh, si...- respondió finalmente.- ¿Cuantos años teníamos, dieciséis o algo así?

.- Diecisiete.- intervino Abril. Se acuclilló a mi lado, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Miguel.- Estaba tan enojada de que los hubieras roto, eran antigüedades...

Miguel sonrió, poniéndole sus famosos ojos de perrito perdido.

.- Vamos Abril, no tenía idea de que se trataba de algo frágil. Ya me conoces, tengo que sacudir todos mis regalos.

Le di un ultimo tirón liberando el pedazo. La sangre se derramó en mis manos, fluía ahora sin el impedimento del cuerpo extraño.

.- ¡Mierda, Leo!.- la cabeza de Miguel cayó a un lado y vi como su respiración se agitaba.- Eres un pésimo doctor...- gruñó.

.- Lo siento, al menos ya está afuera.- presioné la camiseta de Abril contra la herida, esperando que la sangre se detuviese pronto. Era mucho peor de lo que esperaba que fuera.

Miguelangel volvió a sentarse derecho otra vez, alejando su pie y la camiseta de mi. Mientras lo hacía, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

.- ¡Gracias a Dios!.- suspiró Abril, parecía tan preocupada por los otros tres como yo. Levanté la tapita del teléfono, dejando huellas ensangrentadas por toda la cubierta.

.- ¿Donnie?

.- Si... ¿ustedes están bien todavía?

.- Aguantando. Miguel se hirió en el pie.

.- ¿Cómo?.- Donatello sonó repentinamente preocupado.

.- Se paró sobre un pedazo de vidrio.- Donatello suspiró aliviado en el teléfono.

.- Que bueno.

_¿Qué bueno?_

.- Leo, cuando estaban peleando con estos tipos, ninguno de ellos, bueno, los mordió¿verdad?.

.- ¿Morder, no...- Estaba confundido.- ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que saben?.

.- Estamos atrincherados en la bodega de Casey. Encontré una radio, la mayoría de las estaciones sólo están transmitiendo esa estúpida señal de emergencia, pero una tiene a un tipo que al menos sabe un poco.- Hizo una pausa.- Piensan que es un virus neurológico.

.- En español, Don.

.- Significa que estas personas están infectadas con algo. Algo que ataca sus cerebros y causa ira y confusión.

.- ¿Cómo la rabia?

.- No lo saben. Posiblemente. Parece ser que se transmite de la misma forma, por medio de la saliva.

.- ¿Y por medio de la sangre?

.- No estoy seguro, pero probablemente no. Si esto es como la rabia, el virus viaja por el sistema nervioso hasta el cerebro y desde ahí se transmite por medio de la saliva. Nunca se encuentra en la sangre. Por lo tanto, ustedes no tendrán problemas mientras no sean mordidos.

Abril y Miguel se volvieron los dos a mirarme, tan ansiosos como yo por descubrir que estaba pasando. Cuando dije la palabra "Rabia", los ojos de Abril se abrieron como platos.

Donatello siguió hablando.

.- Parece ser que cuando una persona es infectada, se vuelve frenética e intenta atacar cosas. Si llegan a toparse con alguien, lo mismo lo matan sin dudar, o sólo lo mutilan. Así que terminamos con un cadáver o alguien más con el virus.

Repentinamente recordé estar viendo la película "Old Yeller". Fue idea de Abril, por supuesto, ella dijo que era un "clásico". Había sido la única vez que había visto un animal con rabia y había parecido tan irreal que aquel lindo y tierno perrito pudiera transformarse en algo tan despiadado.

.- Don¿ahora qué¿de dónde viene esto?

.- Todavía están tratando de descubrirlo. Ingeniería genética, bioterrorismo... quien sabe. Estaban hablando en la radio de cómo dos hombres el año pasado fueron capaces de crear sintéticamente el virus de la polio en base a cosas que habían ordenado por internet. Cualquier cosa es posible. Podría ser algo tan simple como evolución. El virus de la rabia pudo haber mutado uno de sus genes. Pasa en la naturaleza todo el tiempo, como con el SIDA o el Ebola. La rabia siempre ha afectado a la gente, pero normalmente no la hace actuar así, o no se esparce tan rápidamente.

.- Entonces ¿qué hacemos?.- estaba completamente perdido. Sabía que todos volteaban a verme en busca de liderazgo, pero esta _definitivamente no_ era mi área. Todavía tenía cientos de preguntas, pero mi cerebro no podía darles forma de oraciones coherentes.

No importaba que tan fuerte eran los gritos, de alguna forma, todavía no parecían reales.

Estaba siendo agarrado y zarandeado por la idea de que tal vez las cosas no volvieran a ser las mismas otra vez.

.- Ojalá supiera. Están recibiendo reportes por todo Nueva York, incluso de los suburbios. Sólo puedo imaginar que tan lejos puede llegar todo esto en los próximos días.- respondió Don solemnemente.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros. Su voz no sonaba muy esperanzadora. Por alguna fuerza clarividente, pude sentir el miedo de mi hermano, lo sentí mezclado con mi propia incertidumbre.

La combinación me revolvió el estómago.

.- Escucha, Leo, quédense donde están. Mi mejor idea es tratar de salir de aquí en los próximos días o algo así. Si tenemos la oportunidad, iremos hacia ustedes. Eso será lo más fácil ya que Miguel está herido.

.- Esta bien para mi. No nos moveremos.

.- Bien. Ey, Casey quiere hablar con Abril.

.- Claro.

Alargue el teléfono a Abril, quien lo arrancó ansiosamente de mi mano. Sólo había alcanzado a decir hola cuando escuchamos disparos. Era de muy cerca. Venían de nuestro lado del edificio.

.- ¡No puedo seguir subiendo¡las escaleras se terminan!

Era la voz de una niña pequeña, muy aguda y al borde de las lagrimas.

La mano de Abril voló hasta su boca.

Tras un breve instante de reserva, supe que debíamos hacer algo. Ser visto por alguien debía ser la ultima de nuestras preocupaciones ahora.

Demonios, para la mañana probablemente no tuviera la menor importancia.

Salté hacia el borde, cayendo sobre mis rodillas para poder apoyarme contra el bordillo de cemento. La oscuridad estaba dificultando la visión, pero pude distinguir tres sombras en el extremo de la escalera que antes había cortado .

La niña pequeña era la más cercana, buscando frenética en los ladrillos frente a su cara algo en qué sostenerse. Había una brecha de por lo menos tres metros hasta la cima del edificio.

Miguelangel estaba a mi lado, enterándose de la situación. Mirándolo, sólo podía pensar en una idea.

.- ¿Confías en mi Miguel?

.- De alguna forma, no me gusta como suena eso.- husmeó hacia la niñita, dándose cuenta de lo que teníamos que hacer. Ella oyó nuestra voces e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Nos congelamos, esperando el grito.

Pero nunca llegó.

.- ¡Por favor, ayúdennos!.- gritó, estirando su mano.

Su reacción me había dejado perplejo. ¿Por qué no estaba asustada de nosotros?.

Entonces lo comprendí.

Porque no podía vernos. Estaba demasiado oscuro y la luna estaba reflejándonos por detrás. Para ella nosotros probablemente eramos como dos grandes sombras.

Miguel se inclinó hacia delante, descansando su estomago en el cemento. Agarré sus tobillos, haciendo lo posible por clavar lo talones al piso, comencé a bajarlo por el lado del edificio.

Instantáneamente sentí su peso contra mis manos y mis dedos se hundieron profundo en su piel.

¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo, era una locura...

.- Ok, chiquilla, necesito que te pares tan alto como puedas y estires tus brazos hacia arriba.- le dijo Miguel a la niña.

Lo sostuve firme por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que gritó nuevamente.

.- ¡Leo, dame unos seis centímetros más!

No sabía si podría. Él ya estaba demasiado pesado y agregándole el peso de la chica...

Abril, percatándose de mi dilema, vino y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de una de las piernas de Miguel. Sabía que ella no podría hacer mucho, pero un poco era mejor que nada.

Enviamos a Miguel peligrosamente más abajo, hasta que sentí aún más peso en mis manos.

La tenía.

.- Abril¡empuja!

El sudor cayó por mi frente mientras empujábamos a los dos hacia arriba. Tan pronto como su pecho estuvo sobre el bordillo de cemento, Miguel usó sus brazos para levantar a la niña por sobre él.

Por lo que podía ver, parecía tener como unos diez años. Inmediatamente saltó al suelo, jadeando.

En un impulso, Abril puso sus manos alrededor de ella. Sin un dejo de recato, la chica se fue contra ella, permitiéndole abrazarla. Abril se aseguró de que se volviera lejos de nosotros.

Que inteligente. La ultima cosa que necesitábamos era que comenzara a gritar.

La próxima persona era una chica también, pero mayor, tal vez de dieciocho o veinte años. Aunque era más pesada, también era más alta, lo que significaba que Miguel no necesitaba inclinarse tanto por sobre el bordillo.

Mis músculos estaban en agonía, pero logramos empujarla hacia arriba.

Ella me echó una mirada y casi cae hacia atrás otra vez. Escuché su jadeo antes de que corriera hacia Abril, agarrándola a ella y a la pequeña. Su mano atrapó la camiseta de Abril y comenzó a empujarla lejos de nosotros.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar su voz. Gritó, pero no fuertemente, era más un quejido.

Probablemente su cerebro estaría sobrecargado. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche¿Cuánto más podría sorprenderse?.

Abril se volvió hacia ella, tratando de calmarla. Básicamente, estaba poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la chica para mantenerla en silencio.

Hey, lo que fuera que funcionara. Todavía teníamos otra persona que rescatar.

La ultima silueta en la escalera, un hombre, no parecía haberla escuchado. Era pequeño, no mucho más grande que la mujer anterior. Llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero lo empujamos hacia la azotea.

_Ahí fue donde todo se salió de control._

.- ¡Mierda bendita!

Pasando por alto el hecho de que probablemente habíamos salvado su vida, el hombre luchó por desembarazarse de mi hermano. Se le cayó la mandíbula y sus ojos se abrieron tan desmesuradamente que creí que se le saldrían disparados de la cabeza.

Por un momento sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil como una estatua, mirando ora a mi, ora a Miguel.

Di un paso adelante con las palmas en alto.

.- Hey, está todo bien, nosotros sólo...- No me dio oportunidad de terminar.

La mano del hombre se fue hasta su bolsillo trasero y volvió a salir con algo pequeño y negro en ella.

Un arma.

Los disparos que habíamos escuchado antes, eran de él.

Traté de moverme, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Una fuerte, estrepitosa, explosión rompió en la noche y vi un reguero de sangre emerger de mi hombro.

Me sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Me tambalee, a punto de caer al suelo.

El arma volvió a dispararse, pero por mi parte, el dolor había amortiguado todo sonido. Mi pierna comenzó a temblar y me di cuenta de que la segunda bala me había dado en el muslo.

Rehusándome a sucumbir ante el aturdimiento provocado por el shock, boqueando en busca de aire, intenté permanecer en pie.

No pude.

Casi le di la bienvenida al frío del piso. Recostado ahí, traté desesperadamente de eludir la agradable oscuridad que comenzó a surgir tras mis ojos.

Luego...

Luego, no hubo nada.

**Continuará.**


	5. Luchando por Leonardo

"_**La muerte apunta con brutal resentimiento,**_

_**Hacia los objetivos más imparciales..."**_

**- Francis Quarles, Divinos poemas**

**Capitulo 5: Luchando por Leonardo.**

**MIGUELANGEL**

El clásico error al disparar un arma, es dejar que el retroceso provocado por la primera bala disparada haga saltar el tambor. Esto dificulta que la segunda bala efectivamente de en el blanco.

Afortunadamente para Leo, el hombre en la azotea acababa de hacer eso, porque si hubiera disparado bien, desde esa distancia, mi hermano no estaría vivo.

Lo aterrador era que todavía no estaba seguro de poderlo mantener en esa forma.

Había estado en suficientes situaciones limite como para saber como permanecer tranquilo y concentrado. Pero nada me había preparado para el más absoluto pánico que sentí cuando el cuerpo de Leonardo cayó a tierra inmóvil.

Por un momento, todo el mundo pareció dar vueltas.

Vagamente sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla y me di cuenta que me había salpicado con la sangre de Leo...

_Viejo, me sentí tan mareado..._

Entonces, de repente, todo había vuelto a su foco, de un golpe. El arma había sido redireccionada hacia un nuevo blanco.

Mi cabeza.

No pensé, me moví. Con una fugaz sensación de terror, giré hacia la izquierda, enviándole una patada barredora hacia el brazo estirado del hombre.

Mi pie conectó con su muñeca, enviando el arma hacia el bordillo de cemento.

El tipo dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, cortado en seco por mi segunda patada que lo dejó inconsciente.

Su cuerpo colapsó en el piso con un desagradable golpe.

Una dolorosa punzada subió por mi perna e hice lo mejor que pude por ignorarla.

Maldito pie herido.

Lo arrastré y luego me volví hacia Leonardo.

Estaba vagamente conciente de que la pequeña niña estaba sollozando tras de mi, confundiéndose con Abril que jadeaba el nombre de Leo.

.- Oh, Dios, Leo, no...

Cayendo de rodillas, mis ojos estudiaron la forma inmóvil de Leo, tratando de procesar la suma de sus heridas. Suavemente lo giré sobre su espalda.

Al hacerlo, su cabeza giró, revelando un profundo corte en su sien, probablemente provocada por la caída, pensé.

Mi mirada fue entonces hasta su hombro, del cual salía sangre a chorros a través de la herida toda destrozada dejada por la bala.

El liquido caía en gruesas cascadas por su brazo.

Me senté inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, paralizado, jadeando, deseando no estar viendo a mi hermano morir.

_Mierda._

_¡Piensa, Miguel!_

_Respirando... asegúrate que esté respirando..._

Presioné mi oído contra su boca, aún sentía el calor de su respiración contra mi cara.

_Ok, eso es bueno... ¿ahora qué?_

.- Tienes que detener el sangrado.

La voz vino de detrás de mi, no de Abril, sino de la otra chica. La mayor.

Sus palabras sonaban ligeramente temblorosas, unidas con incertidumbre, lo que era evidente en su resistencia a venir más cerca.

Miró a Leonardo, su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa y puro asombro. Los segundos pasaron antes de que se volviera a mirarme a mi nuevamente.

Estaba en silencio, dejando que mis ojos le suplicaran ayuda.

Después de una larga pausa, cedió.

Deslizándose junto a mi, la observé mover sus dedos bajo el hombro de Leo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado al sentir algo.

Me di cuenta de su curiosidad. Su cara estaba casi cubierta por el cabello, que se le vino todo encima al inclinarse sobre Leo. Aunque sus brazos parecían delgados y frágiles en comparación con los musculosos de Leo, sus movimientos demostraban cierta fortaleza.

.- La bala... hizo todo el camino...- dijo, sacando sus manos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.- No, eso es bueno.- agregó rápidamente percatándose de mi preocupación.- Significa que la bala no ha quedado atrapada ahí dentro. No tendremos que sacarla...

Asentí comprendiendo. Una repentina ráfaga de viento azotó con fuerza el techo, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos.

Agaché mi cabeza, buscando el nudo de mi bandana para desatarlo. Sacándomela, presioné el material contra el hombro empapado de Leo.

Leonardo respiró con dificultad y gimió suavemente.

.- ¿Leo, hermano¿puedes oírme?

_Vamos, Leo, tienes que despertar... no puedo hacer esto solo..._

Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar, dejé una mano manchada de sangre sobre éste, el cual vibraba erráticamente con el latir de su corazón.

.- ¡Mantén las dos manos sobre su hombro, Miguel!.- gritó Abril. Se había puesto tras el hombre inconsciente, tratando ansiosamente de sacar su camisa por sobre su cabeza.

J_esús, para el final de la noche, no les iba a quedar ropa puesta._

Lo logró al fin y corrió hacia nosotros, depositando la camisa en la otra herida, en el muslo de Leo.

.- Tenemos que detener el sangrado ahora, o va a caer en shock.- dijo preocupada.

En los siguientes minutos, la camisa que Abril estaba sosteniendo ya estaba empapada.

Gotas rojas comenzaron a formarse en la orilla del material, cayendo continuamente en el suelo bajo ellas.

Todavía podía sentir el pulso de la arteria bajo mis propios dedos e hice lo mejor que pude por permanecer en calma mientras la respiración de Leo se volvía más y más débil.

_Oh, Dios..._

**DONATELLO**

.- Raphael¿podrías sentarte, me estás volviendo loco.

Raphael me mandó una mirada maliciosa y siguió paseándose por el pequeño cuarto. Hizo girar un sai entre sus dedos, cambiándolo de mano cada tantos segundos. Uno de sus muchos hábitos maníacos.

Comenzaba a recordarme a un animal enjaulado.

Casey estaba frente a mi, con las piernas desparramadas en frente de él, con la cabeza apoyada de lado contra la pared. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, luego apretó un botón en el celular. Lo llevó hasta su oído.

Estando tan cerca pude oír la grabación al otro lado del teléfono: "Todas las líneas están ocupadas, Por favor, intente llamar más tarde..."

.- ¿Algo?.- Preguntó Raphael, deteniéndose un momento a mirar a Casey.

Sin palabras, Casey apagó el celular y cerró los ojos.

Casey estaba preocupado, no podía culparlo: nuestra conexión con Abril y nuestros hermanos se había cortado repentinamente y no teníamos idea si era la compañía de teléfonos o si ella lo había cortado deliberadamente.

Sólo podía rezar porque fuera lo primero.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, no habíamos sido capaces de llamarlos de vuelta por una hora ya.

.- ¡Maldita sea!.- gruñó Raphael, tirando un sais contra una de las cajas acumuladas en la parte de atrás. Se incrustó en el cartón justo en medio de las palabras "adornos de navidad" garabateadas en ese lado.

.- ¡Córtala Raph, esas cosas se rompen.- murmuró Casey desde el piso.

.- ¿Crees que realmente importa, Case, Demonios, probablemente no vaya a haber navidad este año, de la forma que ha estado hablando Don, no va a quedar nadie para celebrar.

Casey abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se dio la vuelta, decidiendo no responder.

.- Ellos la protegerán, Casey.- susurré. Hice lo mejor que pude por sonar tranquilizador. Él sintió solemnemente

Estaba seguro de que Casey amaba a Abril, sólo que no estaba listo aún para admitirlo. Por mucho tiempo, los dos no hicieron otra cosa que confundirme.

Constantemente jugaban un juego entre ellos, un día coqueteándose tímidamente y al otro eran fríos e indiferentes.

Después, cuando me familiaricé más con la forma como funciona este mundo, me di cuenta de que eso era completamente normal.

Normal en una muy retorcida forma.

Mis ojos vagaron por la bodega.

Ese lugar, normalmente uno muy mundano, era ahora una fuente de quieta ansiedad.

Tras diez minutos de habernos encerrado ahí, alguien o más posiblemente varios alguienes, habían hecho de tirarse contra la puerta un juego. Cómo sabían que estábamos ahí, no lo supe.

Afortunadamente, la barricada había resistido. Después de unos cuantos gruñidos guturales, interrumpidos por fuertes gritos, todo se había calmado otra vez. Al menos por el momento.

Habíamos apagado la radio hacía unos cuantos minutos. La estación que habíamos estado escuchando, esa con la entrevista hecha al gobierno, había salido del aire. Las otras dos estaciones que quedaban no tenían nueva información y transmitían mensajes contradictorios: una gritaba "¡Salgan de Nueva York mientras puedan!" y la otra rogaba a la gente que se quedara encerrada en sus casas.

Las dos me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

Repentinamente sentí mi nariz contraerse, un fuerte hedor estaba abrumando mis sentidos.

.- Chicos ¿huelen eso?.- pregunté encogiéndome.

.- No fui yo...- bromeó Raphael, dándome una sonrisa sarcástica.

.- En serio.

Casey comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, luego se echo para atrás sorprendido.

.- Gah... ahora lo siento¿qué es eso?

Raphael cruzó la habitación, oliendo el aire con simulada exageración.

Al acercarse, vi sus ojos entrecerrase, un gruñido de desagrado escapó de sus labios.

.- Niños, si tengo que adivinar, diría que estamos compartiendo el sótano con un cadáver.

_Genial. Fantástico. ¿acaso podría ponerse mejor? Si olía así de mal ahora, sólo podía imaginar cómo sería en un par de horas más..._

Raphael volvió su atención hacía el refrigerador cerca de la puerta, como si lo viese por primera vez.

Tiró de la manija y husmeó dentro.

.- Oye, Casey...- dijo, revolviendo algo en el interior.- Tienes algo más acá adentro además de ...

Más revoltijo de cosas.

.- ... de helados de paleta?.- sostuvo en el aire una tira de hielo congelado, brillante y colorido.

La cara de Casey se iluminó por primera vez desde que habíamos bajado ahí.

.- Whoa, se me habían olvidado.- se levantó del piso, rápido, pero todo tieso.- Tírame uno naranja, estoy hambriento.

.- Viejo, hay más de quinientos en una caja ¡y tienes tres cajas aquí! - replicó Raphael, divertido.- ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, necesitas tantos helados de paleta?

.- Hey, todo es más barato al por mayor.- respondió Casey, arrancándole la paleta naranja de las manos de Raphael.- Además, se acaban más rápido de lo que piensas, Donnie ¿quieres uno?

.- Seguro¿por qué no?.- Raphael comenzó a alargarme uno rojo, pero se lo rechacé con la mano.- Cualquiera menos rojo. Son asquerosos.- Raphael volteó los ojos, arrancando el siguiente de la tira, uno morado.

.- Aquí.- me dijo, lanzándomelo con algo de fuerza.- Este probablemente sea más de tu estilo.

.- Gracias.- le sonreí a medias, haciéndome gracia mi propia broma.

Nos sentamos en el suelo formando un circulo, la habitación estaba en silencio salvo por el fruncir del plástico de los envoltorios. Casey volvió a buscar un segundo, y luego un tercero, un cuarto, un quinto... quizás realmente necesitaba todos esos helados de paleta.

Las cosas que aprendes sobre otro cuando estás encerrado en la bodega de un sótano.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y me daba cuenta que algo de la intranquilidad de Raphael se me comenzaba a pegar. Necesitaba de algo para ocupar mi cerebro, para mantener alejado los mórbidos pensamientos que seguían apareciendo en mi cabeza.

.- ¿Tienes algún juego aquí, Casey?.- pregunté, recorriendo con la vista los estantes detrás de mi.

Casey alzó sus ojos, mirándome por debajo de sus párpados, todavía pensando y concentrado en comer.

.- Dios, Donnie, es el fin del mundo allá afuera ¿y tu quieres sentarte a jugar scrabble¿qué tan retorcido puede ser eso?.- replicó rudamente Raphael.

_De todas las personas con las que podía quedarme atascado en un pequeño lugar, tenía que ser alguien tan agradable como Raphael..._

Sacudí mi cabeza, luego volví a echarme para atrás contra la pared. Iba a ser una larga noche.

_99 botellas de cerveza en la pared, 99 botellas de cerveza..._

**LEONARDO **

_Conciencia._

_Dolor. Duele. Algo está mal..._

_¡Me tengo que mover! Miguel... ¡Miguel!..._

_Está tan oscuro... tengo que despertar... abrir mis ojos._

_Estoy cayendo._

_Duele._

_Me sofoco. _

_Dormir._

_Sólo quiero volver a dormir..._

**ABRIL **

No había truenos ni relámpagos, sólo lluvia.

Una lluvia fría, dura, mezclada con nieve.

Miré a Miguelangel, tenía su cuerpo cubriendo el de su hermano, haciendo lo mejor posible para protegerlo de esa avalancha de agua.

Su rostro estaba congelado en una silenciosa determinación. No iba a dejar morir a Leonardo, no ahí, no esa noche.

Era difícil saber si Leo estaba mejorando.

Se movía intermitentemente y el sangrado casi se había detenido de la herida en su muslo.

Había despegado mi camiseta de la herida para inspeccionarla, encontrando aliviada que la bala no había impactado completamente la pierna, era más bien una herida provocada por el roce, rasgando la piel de parte de su muslo.

Pero su hombro todavía me preocupaba. Continuaba chorreando sangre y se veía horriblemente destrozado.

_Era tanta sangre..._

.- ¿Jake está bien?.- levanté la cabeza, encontrando los ojos de la chica frente a mi. Su voz era apenas audible por sobre el tamborileo de la lluvia. La más joven estaba sentada junto a ella, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

Viéndolas la una junto a la otra, supe que probablemente eran hermanas.

Repasando mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que estaban hablando del tipo que le había disparado a Leo.

.- Si...- dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza lentamente.- Sólo está inconsciente. Estará bien.

.- Escucha... si vale la pena... lo siento.- continuó, más para Miguel que para mi.- él... nosotros sólo estábamos aterrados. Y confundidos. Aún estamos realmente confundidos.- Su expresión era suave, con el pelo húmedo pegándosele a los lados de la cara.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

_Esperen a que Leo se despierte, entonces podrán disculparse con él._

.- Soy Tara...—dijo extendiendo su mano hasta mi.- y esta es Abby.

.- Abril.- tomé su mano dudosa, viendo como la sangre de nuestras manos resbalaba por el pecho de Leo.

Quería llorar.

Sentados ahí, en la azotea, la lluvia caía por mi rostro...

Me sentía como si me ahogara.

**Continuará.**


	6. De vuelta al drenaje

_**Profundo en la oscuridad, husmeando**_

_**Largo tiempo estuve ahí, preguntando, **_

_**temiendo, **_

_**dudando, **_

_**soñando sueños que ningún mortal había soñado antes...**_

**- Edgar Allan Poe, El cuervo.**

**Capitulo seis: De vuelta al drenaje.**

**Raphael **

Algo me estaba llamando.

Por un momento, vacilé entre el sueño y la vigilia, luchando contra la presencia que me cosquilleaba en la mente.

Un olor, un sabor, una voz...

Un toque.

Frío. Congelado. Sentía como se alejaba mientras yo trataba desesperadamente de retenerlo...

¡No!

Me senté erguido de una sola vez, con las manos firmemente apoyadas en el suelo para mantenerme a mi mismo firme. Era tan brillante.

Entrecerrando los ojos, sentí que recobraba la compostura y recordé dónde estaba: en la bodega de Casey.

.- ¿Estás bien?.- la voz de Donatello estaba envuelta en preocupación. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía los párpados caídos por la falta de sueño.

Comenzó a levantarse, pero le hice un además para que volviese a sentarse.

.- Estoy bien.- sacudí mi cabeza y respiré lentamente. Dos días de estar atascados en esa prisión y estaba miserable. Bordeando la locura. El aire estaba tan denso que sentía que no podía respirar y la peste del cuerpo muerto allá afuera no estaba ayudando tampoco.

Sólo un mal sueño

No. Era más que eso. Lo mismo ocurría cada vez que trataba de dormir. Algo andaba mal.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Ya. O iba a salirme de control.

.- Donnie...

.- Shhht.- Donatello señaló a Casey, dormido a mi lado. Roncaba débilmente.- Dale un tiempo más de sueño, después podemos irnos.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Había insistido tanto en que nos quedásemos al menos tres días.

.- Raph... yo también lo siento...- la mirada de Donatello se conectó con la mía y nuestros pensamientos se cruzaron. Preocupación, intranquilidad, miedo. Encontré mutuo entendimiento.

Los dos supimos que nos necesitaban. No habían más razones para esperar.

.- Sentir qué...- preguntó Casey algo aturdido. Se cambió de lado, estudiándonos con ojos nebulosos y el pelo todo enredado.

.- Nada, cabeza hueca.- mantuve mi voz libre de emociones.- Mejor has algo con esa chasca tuya.- hice una pausa, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.- Vamos a ir a encontrarnos con Abril. Nunca dormirá contigo si ve que luces así.

**Miguelangel **

Había llovido unas doce horas. Medio día. Incuso después que se detuvo, el aire se puso de un frío que no era para nada natural en esa época del año. El sol nunca apareció esa primera mañana, ni la siguiente, dejando los días grises y nublados bajo una gruesa cubierta de nubes. No podía imaginar nada peor para Leonardo.

Tenía una aguda fiebre. El sudor corría en torrentes por su cara, inmutable a pesar de todo lo que tratábamos de hacer por él.

Sus sueños eran tormentosos, cargados de delirios producto de sus heridas. No podía entender porqué no estaba mejorando, porqué no podía despertar. Habíamos detenido la sangre... había dormido por dos días...

_Abre tus ojos, Leo... si sólo pudieras abrir los ojos..._

De todos los eventos de mi pasado: la ira de nuestros enemigos, el calor de la batalla, la posibilidad de que nos descubrieran... ninguna de esas cosas podía igualar el miedo que había sentido en los últimos dos días.

Incluso si el mundo se desplomara a mi alrededor, no haría ninguna diferencia.

Me encontré a mismo vigilándolo constantemente, necesitando el acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho para convencerme de que aún estaba vivo.

Unas cuantas veces, vi a Abril y a Tara husmear por encima del edificio, la curiosidad las llevaba a querer saber que estaba pasando allá abajo.

Cuando regresaron, supe que Abril quería hablar conmigo. Necesitaba hablar conmigo. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo que en realidad no estaba del todo ahí.

Estaba perdiéndome junto con Leonardo.

La sensación de sin sentido era indescriptible.

Jake, así era como Tara le había llamado, vino hacia nosotros después de que la tormenta se había detenido. Al principio pensé que debía ser su novio, descubrí después que era el tío de ella y de Abby.

Al principio actuó tan erráticamente como antes, gritando aterrorizadas obscenidades y por poco y lo knockeo de nuevo. Pero gracias a un calmante de Abril, el tipo había logrado tranquilizarse.

Cuando estuvo finalmente despierto, ella les dio a los tres una corta versión de que era lo que éramos Leo y yo y como era que habíamos llegado a existir.

Mientras contaba la historia, me sentí como un animal de circo bajo intermitentes miradas. Sobretodo la de Jake me parecía especialmente difícil de soportar.

Desde entonces, Jake se la pasó mayormente dormido. Le había provocado una fea contusión y el dolor de cabeza era lo suficientemente malo como para mantenerlo recostado en el piso.

Se había estado disculpando a cada rato desde que despertara, pero yo sólo podía asentir en respuesta. Hasta no estar seguro de que mi hermano viviría, no podía aceptarlas.

Miré al cielo, la tarde estaba comenzando a convertirse en noche. No sabía si podría soportar otra.

Abril y Tara estaban de pie a cierta distancia de mi y me di cuenta que Abril estaba sosteniendo el celular junto a su oído de nuevo.

_Dios, córtala con eso Abril. La maldita cosa no ha funcionado en dos días._

Quise tirar el estúpido teléfono por encima del edificio. Si tan sólo pudiera llamar a Raph y a Don...

Los necesitaba tanto que dolía.

Nunca antes tuve que tomar las decisiones, siempre había alguien más para hacerlo. Era difícil de admitir, pero no estaba acostumbrado a confiar sólo en mí mismo.

Anhelaba la protección de Raphael, la capacidad de Donatello de comprenderlo todo.

Demonios, todavía estábamos confundidos acerca de que estaba pasando exactamente allá afuera, Abril y yo habíamos escuchado trozos de conversación pero había sido Leo quien había escuchado toda la explicación de Don.

.- ¿Se va a morir?- la pregunta me sobresaltó. Abby. Ni siquiera había notado cuando se me acercó.

La pequeña niña se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de la cabeza de Leo, mirándome con sus grandes ojos cafés.

Estaba usando unos pantaloncitos de pijama, una camiseta rosada y unos calcetines sucios sin zapatos.

Su pelo color arena estaba todo desaliñado, los largos rizos formaban motas de pelo enredado.

Se veía tan joven. Tan inocente.

.- De ninguna forma, chiquilla. No lo dejaré.

Se volvió a mirar a Leonardo, satisfecha con la respuesta.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba y era la primera vez que ella se acercaba tanto sin Tara.

Había pasado la mayor tiempo agarrada de su hermana mayor, observando, quedándose quieta.

No podía evitar sentir compasión por ella.

Todo esto era mucho más de lo que ningún niño debería experimentar jamás.

Vacilante, Abby estiró el brazo, recorriendo suavemente la mejilla de Leo con sus dedos. Examinó todo su rostro, explorando su rasgos como lo haría una persona ciega.

.- Su piel es más suave de lo que pensé que sería. Para nada como la piel de la tortuga que mi amiga tiene de mascota.- dijo asombrada.

Yo simplemente miraba.

Pasando por alto su hombro sangriento, reposó su mano en su pecho. Leo se revolvió ligeramente, un débil resoplido escapó de su nariz.

.- ¿Sientes cosas aquí¿en esta parte?.- sus manos se esparcieron en su pecho.

.- Casi todo, pero no muy bien. Es algo insensible.

.- ¿Qué hay de aquí?.- se movió hacia su costado, hacia el área entre las dos partes de nuestra caparazón.

.- Ahora, eso...- sonreí ante su curiosidad, tratando de alisarle el cabello.- Da unas cosquillas horribles, peor que en la planta de tu pie...- Ella se río.

.- Tal vez si le haces cosquillas, despierte...

_Si tan sólo fuese verdad..._

**RAPHAEL **

.- ¿Tienes un plan?.- pregunté a Don, ayudándole a levantar las cajas lejos de la puerta. Se encogió de hombros.

.- No realmente. Estaba pensando que podríamos robar un auto. No tengo mucha confianza en la camioneta de Casey.

.- ¡Hey, Don, no hay nada malo con mi vieja Myrtle.- Gruñó Casey. Estaba luchando por arrastrar un pesado archivador, de nuevo contra la pared.- Pero creo que no voy a rechazar unas ruedas nuevas- Agregó sonriendo.- Uno de mis vecinos tiene un Mustang de miedo, siempre he querido manejar esa cosa.

.- Odio tener que destruir tus sueños, Case, pero necesitamos un auto grande- Donatello le dio de palmaditas en el hombro. Una van o una SUV, algo como eso, especialmente si vamos a tratar de salir de la ciudad.

Casey frunció el ceño, visiblemente decepcionado.

.- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo juntar los cables, Donnie**°**?

Yo tenía una vaga idea de cómo hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de que ese fuese el momento para probarme a mi mismo.

.- Si. Mientras no tenga algún extraño aparato antirrobo.

En el barrio de Casey, probablemente no.

Donatello dio un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en la puerta frente a él. El paso estaba libre.

.- ¿Están listos, chicos?

Definitivamente. Más que listo.

Lo empujé al pasar junto a él, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

.- Vamos a ver que lío de mierda está quedando allá afuera.

Pero la puerta no se abrió, por lo menos, no toda. Golpeó algo a medio camino de abrirse.

Bajé la mirada.

Era nuestro amigo el cadáver.

El olor era absolutamente rancio. Era un chico. No podía ser mayor de dieciséis. Su piel tenía un color amoratado y moretones pintaban sus piernas.

Sentí como mi cara se contraía al ver su rostro.

No había demasiada sangre, pero eso no hacia ver la muerte menos dolorosa. Una traza roja surcaba su cara, proveniente de un oscuro pozo dentro de su oído.

La boca del chico estaba abierta, de la cual salía una espuma teñida de rojo. Había un gran pedazo de piel necrótica en su cuello.

Con un gruñido de asco, cargué mi peso en la puerta, haciendo que el cuerpo cayese en la entrada de la bodega.

Casey y Don me siguieron. Mi hermano se detuvo observar el cuerpo.

.- Debió morir al lanzarse a sí mismo contra la puerta.- comenzó monótono, toqueteando el cadáver con un dedo del pie.- Eso o el virus acabó con él. Todo ese espumarajo debe ser de su glándula salivar y...

.- ¿A quien le importa, Donnie¡esto no es CSI!- le grité. Mi voz sonó ruda, pero no me importó. Cada hueso de mi cuerpo estaba gritando irritado. Quería encontrar a Miguel y a Leo.

Donatello se quedó en silencio, decidiendo no comenzar una pelea.

Con el sótano libre de peligros, los tres subimos silenciosamente las escaleras. Yo guiaba, agachándome al alcanzar el marco vacío de la puerta de la cocina. Me quedé escuchando.

Ya que estábamos por encima del nivel del suelo otra vez, la mezcla de sonidos caóticos fueron de nuevo evidentes a través de las ventanas de los cuartos.

El distante ulular de una sirena, el coro de bocinas de vehículos...

Me acerqué al cristal de la ventana, mirando a través de las trazas de saliva seca en su superficie.

La trastornada mujer se había ido, pero había dejado su marca.

.- eh... ¿Don?.- susurré, observando de la escena en el exterior.

.- ¿Qué...?.- se deslizó a mi lado. No tuve que formular el resto de mi pregunta. Inmediatamente vio el problema.

La calle estaba saturada. Autos por doquier, doblando en todas las direcciones, algunos incluso volcándose a los lados.

Los cuerpos cubrían el césped; la gente emergía desesperada a través de ese pandemonio...

La ciudad se había vuelto una jungla de cemento. Una zona de batalla. No había forma de que pudiésemos conducir hasta el apartamento de Abril.

Donatello desenvainó el bo de su espalda. Habló en voz baja.

.- Al drenaje. Movámonos rápido.

Abrí la ventana y nuevamente fui saludado por el hedor estancado de la muerte. Aterricé en la gravilla, moviéndome instantáneamente hacia la pared y corriendo hacia la parte de atrás del callejón.

La cacofonía de las voces me hizo erizar la piel. Podía escuchar las palabras en sus gritos y desesperadamente le ordené a mis oídos acallarlas.

Cuando alcancé la tapa de la alcantarilla, un nudo retorció mi estómago. La cubierta ya había sido removida.

Me quedé mirando la oscuridad del agujero, entrecerrando mis ojos y tratando de ver en su profundidad.

Oooohhhh, mierda.

¿Había alguien allá abajo?

Supongo que no importaba. No teníamos más alternativa.

Lanzando la precaución al viento, salté hacia la oscuridad, agarrando la escalera de metal y girando hasta el piso del drenaje.

Examiné el túnel, adelante y detrás mío.

Nada.

Segundos después se me unieron Don y Casey. Donatello empujó la cubierta de vuelta a su lugar y luego se detuvo a vigilar si alguien trataba de seguirnos.

.- Vamos a tener que trotar por un rato.- murmuró Don.- Creo que algunos de ellos nos vieron bajar aquí.

Estuve de acuerdo.

.- Bien... ¿qué tan lejos estamos exactamente de Abril? quiero decir¿es más corto por aquí que por la calle?.- preguntó Casey, comenzando a correr torpemente.

.- No es tan malo.- contestó Don.- Sólo son seis kilómetros.

.- ¿Sólo seis kilómetros!.- gritó Casey exasperado. Donatello alzó una mano para hacerlo callar.- Don, no soy un corredor de maratón.- su voz era más baja está vez.

.- Seis kilómetros es difícilmente una maratón. ¿te das cuenta que nosotros hacemos un viaje de nueve kilómetros ida y vuelta cada vez que venimos aquí..- Don sonrió, dándome una mirada de reproche.- Y si tu eres Raph, la mitad de eso no lo haces sobrio...

Empujé a Don ligeramente en el hombro. Se fue hacia los lados y después volvió a recuperar el balance y me empujó de vuelta. Me volví a mirar a Casey, quien ya estaba desfalleciendo tras nosotros.

.- Deja de quejarte, CJ. Tu sabes, las cosas podrían ser peor.

.- Está bien Raph, pero también podrían ser un montón mejor. Una playa en Cancún, sorbiéndome un margarita, mirando a todas las chicas en bikini... chicas que no espumean por la boca y tratan de arrancarte la cabeza...

Tenía que darle al chico puntos por sarcasmo.

Riendo con Casey, me di cuenta repentinamente que Donatello había dejado de correr. Cuando lo escuché jurar por lo bajo, supe que estábamos en problemas. Inmediatamente saqué mi sai del cinturón.

Se escucharon ruidos de chapoteos viniendo de adelante. El volumen y los pasos aumentaron, acercándose y en la escasa luz comencé a vislumbrar formas humanas.

Un montón de formas humanas, pero ¿estaban infectados?

Un horrible y estridente chirrido hizo eco en el túnel.

Creo que eso contestaba mi pregunta.

Por un minuto, Donatello se vio como si debatiera tomar otro camino. Los dos sabíamos que esa no era una opción. Incluso si tratábamos de huir, el esfuerzo sería inútil. No había a donde ir.

Íbamos a tener que pelear.

Le di a Don una sonrisa.

Pelear estaba bien por mi.

Iban a ser unos seis kilómetros muy largos.

Si lográbamos llegar tan lejos...

**Continuará.**

**°**"Hotwire", el típico truco de arrancar los cables en el panel de detrás del manubrio para conectar directa "a la mala" y llevarse el auto.

Lo peor ha pasado.

Se me han acabado los capítulos para traducir.

Así es...

La autora aún no termina la historia.

Por lo tanto, sigue en suspenso.

Si les gustó, me avisan, para yo comenzar a hincharla a punta de mails para que termine la historia...


	7. Caotico

**Un heroe no puede ser un heroe a menos que se trate de un mundo heroico.**

**Nathaniel Hawthorne.**

**Capitulo Siete: Caótico.**

DONATELLO

Hasta la edad de dieciséis, toda mi experiencia como peleador ninja se resumía a mis hermanos. Practicando casi todos los días, aprendimos los intrincados movimientos de la batalla, volviéndonos cada vez más hábiles. Pronto, era más bailar que pelear. Éramos buenos, capaces de predecir los movimientos de cada uno. Había fluidez, del tipo que viene de pelear con un compañero igualmente preparado, igualmente talentoso, que se comporta de la misma manera.

Y luego vino la primera batalla con el pie.

Repentinamente, el juego cambió completamente. No me malinterpreten, eran hábiles. Pero sus movimientos eran torpes, sin balance y cargados con la inexperiencia de la juventud. Aunque suene extraño, fue difícil adaptarse a eso, como un bate girando a lo loco. Demasiado difícil de predecir. Por eso, y por el hecho de que ya no se trataba de una pelea de uno a uno. Cada uno de nosotros tuvo que aprender a lidiar con al menos tres luchadores al mismo tiempo. Cuando uno caía, otro estaba ahí para tomar su lugar . si, el ninjitsu tomó otro significado completamente diferente. La adrenalina y montones de fuerza bruta se volvieron el nombre del juego. La fluidez se perdió. Y recuerdo haber sentido como todo volvía a comenzar otra vez.

Casi tuve que reír, porque después de unos años, el mismo sentimiento de no poder predecir las cosas estaba volviendo. Esta pelea no iba a ser sólo un juego distinto. Demonios, ya ni siquiera estábamos jugando. Nuestros oponentes no tenían armas, ni habilidad... la única cosa que sí tenían, era una urgencia por matar como ningún otro con el que hubiéramos peleado antes.

Oh, si... y nos superaban en numero por casi quince a uno...

RAPHAEL

Sostuve los sais firmemente en mis manos, deslizando mis pulgares por las puntas, de arriba a bajo. El metal estaba frío, la punta afilada hasta la perfección. La adrenalina corría a través de mi, anticipando la ración de carne y hueso que terminaría en el duro metal. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón comenzando a golpear en mis oídos.

La batalla era inminente. Y yo estaba de humor para patear con ganas unos traseros.

.- Raph, quédate a mi derecha.- ordenó Don, alejándose un par de pasos de mi.- Casey, detrás de nosotros. Vigila nuestras espaldas y detén a cualquiera que logre pasar.

.- Eh... esta bien...- la respuesta de Casey estaba llena de inseguridad. En cualquier otra situación, me habría burlado de él por estar asustado: "Señor peleador de callejón" asustado de unos cuantos sicóticos?... pero supongo que tenía una buena razón: el tipo no estaba armado.

En nuestra prisa por dejar su apartamento, no nos dimos el tiempo de buscar su bate, o alguna cosa útil para el caso.

No había sido una movida muy astuta de nuestra parte, porque pelear sin armas significaba pelear de cerca, y eso no evitaba las molestias de ser mordidos. Y según Don, una mordidita era todo lo que se necesitaba...

.- Hey, Case, tal vez cuando hayamos terminado acá puedas comprarme las tres cervezas que me debes por ese partido de pool.- Dije, lanzándole una mirada sarcástica.

.- Vete al diablo, Raph, fueron sólo dos y tu lo sabes...

No tuve tiempo de rebatirlo. Los aullidos se volvieron más fuertes y la débil luz del túnel reveló un grupo de furiosos, fieros, bueno... zombies. Esa era la mejor palabra que tenía para describirlos. Cualquier cosa humana en ellos se había perdido, reemplazada por una primitiva y animal sed de sangre. Muchas de las caras estaba mutiladas más allá del reconocimiento, el cabello teñido de distintos tonos de rojo. Uno, el primero en alcanzarme y ligeramente apartado del resto, sólo tenía un ojo bueno, el otro estaba colgando en su cuenca... golpeaba arriba y abajo en su mejilla a lo que rengueaba hacía mi.

Por una vez en mi vida, me daba cuenta que no iba a ser el fenómeno más grande en la pelea.

Esquivé hábilmente sus frenéticos brazos. Giré, derribándolo con una patada que le pegó por detrás. El empujón forzó a su globo ocular de su precario apoyo, enviándolo a golpear una pared, para luego rodar rápidamente por el túnel tras nosotros.

Semejante visión pudo haber parecido perturbadora, si hubiese tenido tiempo de pensar en ella.

El resto del grupo nos golpeó como la marea. Era demasiado para seguir manteniendo una barrera defensiva, eliminándolos uno por uno. Golpee a la próxima atacante fuerte en las costillas, usando el sai en mi otra mano para rebanar su garganta. Antes de darme cuenta, otras dos mujeres estaban prácticamente sobre mi. Le pegué a una con la rodilla en el pecho, luego la golpee con el dorso de la mano en la cara, enviándola toda desparramada sobre su antigua compañera. Los labios amoratados de la otra mujer se contrajeron en un grito de sorpresa. Con un movimiento barredor, la clavé contra la pared del túnel, con el antebrazo contra su cuello, con el sai incrustado en su estomago.

La cálida sangre corrió entre mis dedos. Retiré el arma y luego la empujé a un lado.

Era agradable, no tener que preocuparse por la ética del asunto. No tener que preocuparse por el lema "derríbalos, pero no los mates" Eso quedaba reservado para el Pie, para los matones de callejón, para jóvenes cuyo mayor crimen era el estar desorientados. Pero ciertamente no se aplicaba aquí, porque, estrictamente, estas personas ya estaban acabadas, destinadas a morir por ese loco virus.

Nop, no tenía ningún sentido ser amables.

Me tomé un segundo para buscar a Don y a Casey, pero estaban perdidos en aquel enjambre de puro caos. Había gente por todas partes, girando, golpeando, gritando.

Dios, tenían que haber por lo menos cuarenta de ellos.

Comencé a retroceder, tratando de hacerme de más espacio para pelear. Era peligroso estar así de rodeado por la muchedumbre. Necesitábamos dispersarlos, mover a algunos de ellos de vuelta al túnel por el que habíamos llegado. Seguí peleando, brutalmente, gritando obscenidades y tratando de atraer la atención hacía mi.

.- Vamos, feos, muevan sus traseros para acá y jueguen conmigo!

Funcionó. Uno tras otro, se separaban del grupo principal, siguiendo mi precipitada retirada. Teniendo más espacio, los primeros cayeron fácilmente. Sólo necesité un par de patadas giratorias. Sin sudar. Pero pronto me di cuenta que tenía un gran problema. Literalmente.

Un hombre absolutamente enorme me estaba mirando con hambre. Sus labios se curvaban de arriba a bajo, la saliva corriendo por su barbilla. Marcas de laceraciones en su brazo brillaban con un rojo furioso, tensándose con el movimiento de sus músculos. El tipo tenía que pesar al menos ciento cincuenta kilos. El doble de mi tamaño. Y tirándose contra mi con la velocidad de un tren de carga.

Mis ojos llamearon. Con un rápido giro de mis dedos, invertí la posición de mis sais, las puntas ahora miraban hacia abajo, como dagas.

Iba a dejar a este tipo como brocheta. Nadie me lanza una mirada así y se va tan tranquilo.

Ya saben lo que dicen, mientras más grandes son...

Estaba tan concentrado en el hombrote que se lanzaba contra mi que nunca anticipé el golpe que me sorprendió por detrás.

Repentinamente, el peso de otro hombre se recargó en mi espalda, su brazo envolvió mi cuello por atrás.

¿De donde había salido?

La fuerza de su salto me envió desparramado hacia delante, torciendo mi rodilla derecha, rasgando la piel de mi costado cuando ambos no fuimos al suelo. No tuve tiempo de gritar, porque antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mi cabeza golpeó el cemento.

Relámpagos naranjas se dispararon frente a mi visión y casi y caí inconsciente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de orientarme, tratando de ignorar el dolor quemante en mi rodilla.

Estaba recostado sobre mi costado, mi atacante medio caído debajo de mi, medio sobre mi espalda aún. No se estaba moviendo.

Pero esa era la única cosa buena. Caí en pánico para mis adentros cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba sosteniendo mis armas.

Mierda, debía haberlas perdido cuando choqué contra el piso.

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que una oscura silueta estaba lanzándose sobre mi, tratando de alcanzar mi cuello. Instintivamente, interpuse mi mano libre frente a mi. Apenas si tuve tiempo de detener el peso del gigante mientras se movía sobre mi. Se montó encima mío, sacándome el aire de los pulmones y dejándome con la boca abierta. Mi mano empujaba desesperada mientras él trataba de apoyarse hacia abajo.

Un aliento cálido y húmedo llegó hasta mi rostro. Aliento y saliva... muerte.

Apretando los dientes, obligué a mis brazos a mantener los dientes llenos de sangre del hombre lejos de mi.

Vagamente, escuché el grito apagado de Don, pero estaba a cierta distancia. Demasiado lejos para ofrecerme alguna ayuda.

Me dejé llevar por la ira, dejándola conducirme...

Apoyando mis caderas a la derecha, demasiado lejos para generar la fuerza que necesitaba, traje mi rodilla hacia mi pecho...

Y usé cada gramo de fuerza para tirar mi pierna izquierda contra el costado del hombre.

La velocidad y la gravedad volvieron la ventaja a mi favor.

El hombre gritó con fuerza, furioso, pero moviéndose justo lo que necesitaba.

Replegando mi hombro, rodé bajo él.

Asombrosamente, me detuve en cuatro, y decidí que era tiempo de retomar la ofensiva.

Con un grito, me lancé. Sólo había una forma para que ese tipo cayera, y yo sabía exactamente cual era.

A lo que estuvimos cerca otra vez, enredé mis dedos en el pelo del hombre, empujando su cabeza hacia delante. Con la parte de atrás de su cabeza expuesta, le tiré mi codo lo más fuerte que pude.

La vértebra del tipo sonó como la cáscara de un huevo. Estaba muerto antes de que cayera al suelo.

Sintiéndome levemente descompuesto, pero victorioso, volví a estar sobre mis pies. Mi rodilla derecha estaba vibrando, latiendo en una cadencia constante con mi corazón. Pero no estaba rota. Porque si lo estuviera, yo no sería capaz de mantenerme en pie, ¿verdad? Me obligué a mi mismo a olvidar el asunto, preparándome para lo siguiente.

No tuve que esperar demasiado por otro oponente.

Dos mujeres me atacaron por la izquierda, mientras que otro hombre vino directamente hacia mi.

En cuestión de segundos, tres nuevos cadáveres cubrían el suelo.

Raphael, once; zombies, cero.

.- ¡Raph!

Era Casey. Estaba sudado, y un poco sangriento, pero en cualquier caso, ileso. Y estaba sosteniendo mis sais.

.- ¿Perdiste estos?.- me los tiró a través del túnel, los dos al mismo tiempo. Los atrapé fácilmente.

.- Gracias, viejo. Sabía que te habíamos traído para algo.

Como lo habíamos hecho muchas veces en el pasado, los dos peleamos lado a lado nuestro camino hasta Donatello. Lenta pero metódicamente, el drenaje comenzaba a quedar vacío.

Cuando finalmente encontramos a Donatello, estaba terminando a los últimos tres. Eran varones, jóvenes, los tres con poleras con las letras griegas TEK en el frente.

Tiró al primero al suelo con su movimiento favorito, un golpe con el bo en la cabeza, seguido de una vuelta del arma por el dorso de su mano, para clavar la punta opuesta en el estomago de su contrincante.

Perfectamente ejecutado.

Pero con lo que no contaba era con que tan rápido iban lo otros dos tipos a correr hacia él.

Y con lo cansado que iba a terminar teniendo que lidiar con más oponentes que Casey y yo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltearse, uno de los hombres se las arregló para envolver uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. El segundo tipo saltó sobre los dos, tirando a Donatello contra una pared.

Sin pensarlo, ya estaba en movimiento.

Uno de los sasi dejó mi mano en menos de un segundo, volando a través del túnel e incrustándose por sí mismo en la garganta de uno de los tipos.

Su rostro se paralizó. Con la sangre fluyendo rítmicamente a través de la herida, cayó al suelo sin hacer un sonido.

Estaba por tirar el segundo sai cuando me di cuenta que no tendría que hacerlo.

Donatello rodó por el lado, aplastando al segundo tipo entre su caparazón y el cemento.

Enfundé el arma dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Casey gritó de alegría. Estábamos bien.

O eso pensé.

Cuando Don se volvió hacia mi, sentí mi cara ponerse pálida.

Lo que vi me paralizó.

La mano de Donatello estaba presionando su cuello, la sangre caía en cascada, lentamente entre sus dedos.

Sus ojos estaban de par en par con horror.

_Oh, Dios... parecía como si lo hubiesen mordido..._

.-

Fin del cap.

Que tal! tanto tiempo...

Por fin tenemos actualización.

Y junto con estrenar este nuevo capitulo, estreno nueva modalidad.

Como la historia no es estrictamente mía (yo sólo la traduzco), no está de más que le agregue comentarios...

Así que voy a ir dejando algunas palabritas al final de cada cap, a modo de review...

Una cosa que encuentro que esta chica hace muy bien en la historia, es describir la personalidad de Raphael... ese lado oscuro y violento, ese lado animal y furioso, frío a la hora de acabar con alguien, que demuestra que el guerrero por excelencia en el grupo es él, (en los cómics, es frecuente que se declare a sí mismo como un asesino) es el que surge de la batalla empapado en sangre, con los músculos tensos, listo para la siguiente pelea... (a que no les parece sexy... un recado para Ksk. Jeje)

Si Leonardo es, de alguna forma, la sabiduría, Raph definitivamente es la fuerza.

Y Don... Don es el trasfondo suave y gentil... de todos, es al que menos me gustaría hacer sufrir o que le pasara algo...

Bien, eso sería.

Sassy ha prometido que los capitulos que siguen están en camino. Nos ha dejado un mensaje incluso (lo dejó como review, por si quieren verlo, pero igual lo pongo traducido)

"Hola a todos. No hablo español, así que esto va a tener que ser en inglés... quiero decirles gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo y por leer la historia, es todo un honor tener mi historia traducida..."

Ya ven, se puso muy contenta al saber que había gente que esperaba la continuación...

Eso sería todo por el momento.

Prometí también traducir la continuación de Bad Places, pero esta vez voy a esperar que se termine de escribir (según la autora, sólo le falta el ultimo cap. Pero por si, voy a esperar hasta que le ponga el the end, para no dejar la historia cortada)

Medea out.


	8. Fuerza Interior

_**Muy pocos hombres en su vida se aproximan siquieraa agotar los recursos que viven en ellos.**_

**_- Richard Evelyn Byrd.-_**

**Capitulo 8**

**Fuerza Interior**

JAKE

Cuarenta y un años atrás, a la fecha, mi padre decidió que su segundo hijo se llamaría Carl Jakes. Sin diminutivos. Carl sería todo para mi padre, un sencillo banquero del medio oeste con un implacable horror por cualquier cosa tierna. Mi madre no objetó nada, habiéndose rendido ya a los deseos de su esposo con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Tim. No Timothy, sólo Tim. Sin diminutivos tampoco. Si señor, las cosas simples eran las que le gustaban a mi padre y a mi madre no parecía importarle demasiado, incluso si eso se extendía a los nombres de sus bebes.

No recuerdo como pasó, pero hasta el día de hoy, Tim siempre ha sido llamado Tim y yo siempre he sido llamado Jake. Incluso mi madre lo hacía, aunque no recuerdo si ella lo inició o si lo copió de los demás. Uno de mis primeros recuerdos son de la cancha de baseball en el colegio y del chico dueño del bat que estaba eligiendo equipos. Se volvió hacia mi hermano y hacia mi y gritó "Yo pido a Tim y a Jake". Todos los chicos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Los profesores también. Me llamaban Jake, incluso en el Kinder. Durante la secundaria, la universidad y todo el camino hasta mi primer trabajo, el nombre viajó conmigo.

Pero ya me había acostumbrado, sin tener problemas por vivir una vida tras un nombre de una sola silaba. Yo era Jake, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, para todos. Yo era el tranquilo, el serio, el que se contentaba con pasar desapercibido. En toda mi vida, solo tuve una novia estable. Linda. Nos conocimos en la universidad, los dos sacamos títulos de Contadores, pero rompimos después de la graduación cuando me fui a trabajar a Nueva York.

He estado solo desde entonces.

Mi hermano era exactamente mi opuesto. Tim pareció tomar su simple e insulso nombre como un desafío. Para ver que tan grande podía hacer al hombre tras esas tres pequeñas letras. Era un vividor, inteligente, bueno con las chicas. Fue a UCLA con una beca escolar, se convirtió en doctor y se casó poco después de su graduación. Él y su esposa tuvieron dos hermosas niñas, Tara y Abby.

Él se convirtió en todo lo que yo no, tuvo todo lo que yo siempre quise.

A veces, no puedo evitar odiarlo.

Hasta hace dos días atrás, nadie parecía ni remotamente interesado en lo que pasaba con mi vida. Cada mañana iba a trabajar, volvía a casa. Cenaba. Veía un poco de Tv, me iba a la cama. Una muy simple y aburrida existencia.

Abby había estado a mi cuidado por los dos últimos días, después que sus padres volaran a Nueva York a una Convención sobre el cáncer en el Centro Medico de la ciudad. Tara, que vive en Nueva Jersey, había conducido hasta acá para visitarnos, esperando pasar el día siguiente con su hermana antes de que volvieran a casa.

Eso fue hasta que el mundo se puso de cabeza... y mi ordinaria vida repentinamente diera un dramático giro.

En las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas, no sólo he tenido que aguantar frente a una horda de lunáticos infectados, también he tenido que ser capaz de proteger a mis sobrinas.

Habíamos logrado encerrarnos en el baño del apartamento para abrirnos paso hasta el techo, todo eso mientras yo sostenía un arma por primera vez en mi vida. Deshaciéndome de todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que luchar por tu vida podía hacerte sentir tan poderoso¿o que el tranquilo y tímido contador podía hacer de héroe?

Definitivamente, yo no. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, acabo de hacer uno de los más grandes descubrimientos del ultimo siglo.

Tortugas. Grandes, humanoides, _tortugas mutantes._

Y, por supuesto, siendo el estúpido idota que soy, tenía que echar a perder mi día de heroísmos viniendo y dándole un tiro a uno de ellos.

Sólo cuatro de ellos en este grande y ancho mundo y me las arreglé yo solito para ser el responsable de dejar sólo tres.

Estúpido.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, Jake.

Pero a pesar de cuanto lo lamento, no puedo evitar sentir lastima por mi también, porque siento que me voy a morir antes de tener la oportunidad de contarle a nadie sobre esto.

TARA

Toda la situación todavía era un poco surrealista para mi. Incluso el hedor a muerte suspendido en el aire y los gritos de terror yendo y viniendo en el viento.

No podía creer que fuera real.

Era un sueño, sólo un largo y loco sueño del que iba a despertar.

Mis padres podían estar muertos.

Demonios, probablemente estaban muertos.

Pero no lloré.

Tal vez porque habíamos perdido contacto hace tanto tiempo ya; su orgullo y honor se habían perdido en una hija que no estaba destinada a ser nada más que una mesera. Una chica que usaba apretadas faldas y escotadas blusas para trabajar, esperando que un vistazo a sus pechos le hiciera ganar una propina del hombre de negocios que venía por un trago después de un duro día.

No, definitivamente no vivía para hacer realidad sus expectativas, eso era seguro.

O tal vez fuera que no podía creer que eso pudiera pasarles a mis padres. En toda mi vida, jamás fui a un funeral. Ni siquiera por una mascota.

A los veintiún años, la muerte parecía un extraño e intangible concepto en el que no podía involucrar mis sentimientos.

Así que empujé la idea hasta el fondo de mi cabeza. Porque si no pensaba en eso, y no lloraba por eso, no podía ser cierto.

¿Verdad?

Aunque sonara horrible, seguía concentrándome en lo sucia que me sentía.

Dios, quería una ducha. O un baño, repleto de esencias y montones de burbujas. Pero incluso más que eso, era la necesidad que tenía por un cigarrillo.

Tan fuerte, que de hecho sentía nauseas y mis manos habían estado temblando las ultimas horas.

La tortuga se dio cuenta.

Miguel, así lo había llamado Abril. Aunque su mayor preocupación era su hermano, mantenía un ojo en el resto de nosotros también.

Cuando me preguntó que andaba mal, traté de hacerme la tonta, diciendo que temblaba porque tenía frío.

Demasiado viento en esa maldita azotea, le dije. Pero estaba mintiendo horriblemente

Me miró fijamente.

.- ¿Eres adicta a algo?.- Había preguntado, así como así.

Sorpresivamente, no había sonado como una acusación. Su voz contenía la compasión de alguien que deseaba ayudar, no sólo darme un sermón.

.- Eres bastante perspicaz para una tortuga¿eh?.- respondí. Él sólo me sonrió a medias e instantáneamente me sentí mal.- Lo siento, eso fue bastante malintencionado.

.- Está bien.

Luego vino una pausa.

.- ¿Vas a decirme en que estás metida?

Casi me reí. ¿Acaso creía que era una adicta al crack o algo?

.- Sólo cigarrillos. Trabajo en un bar, estar rodeada por ellos todo el tiempo es fácil acabar fumando tu mismo. Odio admitirlo, pero soy una chica de un paquete al día.

.- La angustia° es una maldita cosa en estos momentos ¿eh?

Y eso fue todo. Nada de jorobarme, nada de estupideces sobre como hay mejores cosas de que preocuparse. Como cómo permanecer vivos.

Él me agradó al instante. Bueno, al instante en cuanto hube superado el hecho de que no era humano, lo que sorpresivamente dejó de parecer tan extraño. No después del hecho de que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

No era sólo su forma de ser tan poco crítica, sino por la sensación de protección que emanaba de él.

De alguna forma, en esa desesperada situación, Miguel me hacía sentir segura.

MIGUEL ANGEL

Los tres estábamos sentados a lo largo del lado izquierdo de Leo.

Yo, luego Abril con Abby acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza en sus piernas.

Abril y yo mirábamos a Leo, mientras los ojos de Abby estaban perdidos por la azotea.

Los había estado cerrando intermitentemente, como si tratara de dormir, luego los había vuelto a abrir con un parpadeo, con la misma inexpresividad de antes.

La respiración de Leo se había vuelto menos profunda. Había bajado gradualmente, hasta que la falta de oxigeno hacia caer su cuerpo en una sesión de tos. Podía ver que le dolía, incluso en sueños.

Sus músculos estaban tensos, tratando de mantener su pecho lo más rígido posible mientras la tos se calmaba. La sangre pintaba las comisuras de sus labios.

La idea de que pudiera provenir de sus pulmones me aterraba.

Necesitaba ayuda y lo sabía. Antibióticos, analgésicos, demonios, incluso la limpieza más elemental para sus heridas. No tenía nada con qué trabajar.

Estábamos sentados viéndolo morir.

.- ¿Abril?.- la voz de Abby sonó tímida, rompiendo el silencio.. Tengo sed.

Abril se revolvió, dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

.- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.- ella pasó su mano ligeramente de arriba a bajo por la espalda de Abby.

.- ¿Abril¿crees que mi papá y mi mamá estén vivos?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Había estado esperando por esa pregunta. Ni Tara ni Abby habían mencionado a sus padres.

Sabía que ellos existían porque Tara había dicho que estaba visitando a su tío Jake, no viviendo con él.

Abril me lanzó una mirada llena de pánico.

.- Eso espero, Abby.- respondió.- Tal vez ahora estén en un lugar seguro pensando en como encontrarte.

La pequeña niña, tan fuerte hasta ese momento, más fuerte de lo que una persona de su edad debería ser, finalmente colapsó.

Se estremeció, luego sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

Abril la atrajo más cerca de sí, acunándola suavemente. Abby lloró. Fuerte. Y en vez de sentarme y escuchar, tomé una decisión.

.- Voy a bajar.

Boquiabierta, Abril no respondió. Abby se deshizo levemente de su abrazo, mirando tras un muro de lagrimas.

.- Necesitamos agua, comida y Leo necesita antibióticos.- declaré firmemente.- Voy a bajar.

Abril se me quedó mirando. Su cabello era casi dorado a la difusa luz de la luna. Colgaba frente a su cara, separado por los límites de su frente.

Lucía exhausta, pero sus ojos sólo contenían una emoción: preocupación.

.- Miguel, no puedes...

.- Tengo que.

.- Pero no deberíamos esperar por ...

Agarré sus hombros, suave pero firmemente.

.- Abril, se va a morir si no hago algo. No voy a sentarme y ver como ocurre.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, luego asintió lentamente.

.- Lo sé... es sólo que no quiero perderte a ti también.

Esas palabras me traspasaron el corazón, pero no tenía tiempo de expresar lo que sentía.. más emociones y ambos caeríamos en pedazos.

En vez de eso sonreí, quitándole el cabello de la cara.

.- Dame algo de crédito. Soy más duro de lo que parezco.- dije, irguiéndome y sacando pecho.- Además¿nunca me viste jugando Resident Evil? Puedo patear gran cantidad de traseros sicópatas en ese juego.

Había permitido que las lagrimas corrieran por su cara, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Le di un rápido abrazo con un solo brazo, revolviéndole los pelos a Abby con la mano libre.

.- Iré lo más rápido que pueda. Mantengan las puertas cerradas mientras no estoy¿bueno?- Bromeé medio en serio.

Deshaciendo el abrazo, me permití una rápida mirada a Leo antes de dirigirme hacia la escalera cortada.

_No te preocupes hermano, no voy a fallarte._

Hago girar uno de mis chakos mientras camino, tratando de darme ánimos, tratando de olvidar el dolor que aún persiste en mi pie.

Viejo, iba a ser interesante tratar de bajar de esa azotea.

Escuché la voz de Abril tras de mi, apenas audible.

.- Por favor, ten cuidado...

.-

Fin del Cap.

.-

Listo.

Uf.

° Con la angustia me refiero al delirium tremens, los síndromes de abstinencia, cuando uno desarrolla adicción a algo y lo privan bruscamente de eso... aquí le llamamos así a esa sensación.

En el original, "Cold turkey" o pavo frío... en argot quiere decir síndromes de abstinencia.

¿Ven que Miguel sabe sacar lo mejor de si cuando se ve solo?

Cuan diferente habría sido la reacción de Raph en la misma situación (para empezar, habría descuartizado al pobre Jake a la primera de cambio).

Miguel tiene una especie de bondad infantil... es lindo.

A propósito y corrigiendo la información que di en 2x1, Gracias a los datos proporcionados por Linita Iinverse (se agradece): Quien hace la voz de Leo en español (doblado en México) es Luis Daniel Ramírez, Eduardo Garza en la voz de Don (el que hace la voz de Nari en Koni "me gustan las cosas redondas", jejeje y sí, es el mismo de Malcolm del medio), Igor Cruz la voz de Miguel y la voz de Raph está a cargo de Ricardo Mendoza, el mismo de la voz de Shiryu de los Caballeros del Zodiaco y que definitivamente le da otra personalidad al Raph en español.

Bien, eso es todo.

Por ahora.

I'll be back.

Je.


End file.
